Beytrayal
by DarkSoulKagome90
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have been dating for a year until she up's and leaves him for his best friend Miroku, what will happen once InuYasha finds out the truth behind her leaving him?
1. Chapter 1

**~Betrayal~**

**Chapter One:**

**{I wrote this using me,my friends and this Korean boy band that i like....i just changed the character's to put it on here. Hope you likeit_ Please comment! More chapters to come soon!}**

**Kagome was getting ready to go meet up with her friends for lunch. She was looking in the mirror to put on her eye-liner when her cell started to ring, as she picked it up she seen that it was her best friend; who's like her little sister calling. She picked it up "Yeah I'm on my way just chill" Kagome said laughing knowing how inpatient she is.. As she hung up her cell to go downstairs she said bye to her mom and walked out the door.**

**When she got to the coffee shop she seen all of her friends sitting there waiting for her, as she sat down they all looked at her like she was an hour late. Kagome smiled "What…I came as fast as I could. So what's up?" Kagome asked as she orders some water. Sango rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. Kagome ignored her little sister's rudeness and went ahead and started talking to the other's who were there.**

**Kagura a very good friend of Kagome's couldn't keep the secret in any longer she went to get her bag and grabbed out a envelope addressed to Kagome, as she handed to Kagome she didn't know what was going on, as Kagome started to open it she looked up and seen all of her friends staring at her, she sighed and reached in and grabbed a ticket to Seoul South Korea. Kagome gasp, she couldn't believe her eyes she blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing any tricks.**

**Kagome looked up at her friends and started to cry a little "T…thanks guys" she said wiping some tears away "But what is this for?" Kagome asked totally forgetting that her birthday was the week after. Ayame dropped her mouth and the other's started to laugh "Uh Kags babe…your birthday is next week!" Ayame told her. Kagome blushed a little "Oh yeah…well a lot has happened so I kind of forgot…my bad" she said laughing at herself for forgetting that it was her birthday soon.**

**Kanna laughed a bit "Well, we all leave the day after tomorrow so don't forget to pack!" she said knowing that Kagome would be packing once she gets home. Kagome smiled and hugged her friends for doing something so nice for her. Kagome has always wanted to go to Korea ever since she was 15 years old and now she has a chance to go and experience their culture.**

**As Kagome said bye to all of her friends she started to walk home looking at the plane tickets that Kagura had given to her. She started thinking of things she wanted to do when she arrived to Seoul, going shopping, and meeting her favorite Korean stars and so much more! Once Kagome got home she went to go tell her parents what her friends had done and that they will be leaving the day after tomorrow. Her parents were shocked but knew that this was Kagome's dream so they went and helped their daughter pack for their trip.**

**After having a nice sleep Kagome couldn't wait to get on the plane and go to Korea…even though she's terrified of planes, she knew she will get over it once she is on the plane. Kagome was cleaning her room to make sure that once she gets back she didn't have to do any cleaning. After she got done Kagome was very bored and didn't really know what to do. As she was lying down writing, her sister came over to stay the night to make sure she wakes up in time to get on the plane.**

**Sango and Kagome spent the whole day planning what they would do once they arrived to Seoul, as they got ready for bed Sango looked over at Kagome and smiled "I'm glad you're happy with your present sis" she said as she tried to get herself situated. Kagome looking up at the ceiling smiled "Yeah…I would never guess you guys would do this for me" she said closing her eyes and Ame doing the same. Before they knew it; it was time to get up and get ready to get on the plane.**

**As the two girls arrived to the airport they seen the others there shaking their head "What…we're only a minute late" Sango said gasping for air. Ayame couldn't help but laugh at the two girls trying to catch their breaths. After they got done talking they sat down and waited for their plane number to be called. As they sat there waiting Kagome started to panic, she kept thinking that the plane was going to crash or it was going to be taken over by high-jackers. Finally their number was called; they gathered their things and went on the plane. **

**After a few minutes of waiting for everyone to get on board the plane was finally moving. Since it was going to take a while to get there Ashley decided to listen to some music to get her mind off of her fear of flying. Before Kagome knew it they arrived to Seoul and she couldn't believe it, finally in Seoul, the one place she always wanted to go! After getting off the plane Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kagura, and Kanna went to go to where they were staying.**

**Once they got to their rooms they fought over who is sharing a bed and who isn't. Kagura has a bed to herself since she doesn't like being touched, Kagura and Kanna are sharing a bed, Kagome and Sango are sharing a bed. After getting their stuff unpacked Kagome wanted to go look around right away but the others sadly didn't feel like it, they were tired and wanted to rest before going anywhere. Kagome didn't like the answer she was given and went out by herself, which is a known rule to at least have person with you while exploring.**

**Kagome was in heaven, she was in a store filled with beautiful clothing. She tried a lot of shirts and pants on. As she walked out of the store with three bags in her hands she tried to decide where she should go next. As she grabbed her map to the city she suddenly bumped into someone, as she looked up to see who it was she was shocked to see a huge guy in front of her who didn't look like he was in a good mood. "Uh I'm very sorry sir!" Kagome said in Korean but the guy took a step closer to her and grabbed her arm "American these days never watch where they're going!" the guy yelled out, at this point Kagome was getting scared since no one was helping her.**

**As she tried to explain to the guy that she is new here and only was looking for her map the guy wasn't buying any of it! The guy lifted his hand up getting ready to strike her, Kagome seen this and was getting ready for the hit…but as she waited nothing happened, she peeked one eye open and seen another guy holding his hand away from hitting her. As she opens both of her eyes she realized that the guy is actually helping her.**

**The two guys exchange words and before Kagome could tell what was going on the huge guy snorted at her and left. Kagome, since she is still clueless didn't know what happened; she didn't even notice that the guy who saved her was waving his hands in front of her eyes. Kagome shook her head and looked at the guy "Uh...s...Sorry" Kagome said finally, the guy only laughed "At what…almost getting yourself into danger?" Kagome shook her head "For spacing out I meant" she tried to explain to the guy but only to get laughed at more. **

**This kind of got Kagome mad "Why do you keep laughing at me?" she asked, the guy stopped laughing and smiled "Because you almost got hit and you yet to thank me for saving you" Kagome's eyes widen "Oh shit! I'm sor- err Thank you!" she bowed. The guy smiled and looked around "So are you hungry? I know this one place that serves food cheap" he smiled pointing down the street, Kagome was hungry since she left without eating anything "Uh yeah. Sure!" she said looking in the direction that he was pointing to. **

**As they were walking the guy laughed again "I was laughing too much to introduce myself" he stepped in front of Ashley and held his hand out "I'm Kwon InuYasha" Kagome took his hand and shook it "I'm Kagome…Nicole" she smiled not really wanting to give her last name out since she didn't truly liked it. The two continued walking to the restaurant. Once they arrived to the restaurant InuYasha helped Kagome sat down and he sat across from her. Kagome trying her best not to get noticed started to look over this JInuYasha guy, he wasn't half bad looking. He was wearing a t-shirt that fitted him very well and she liked the shirt it had her favorite band on it; ACDC, tight jeans, his hair wasn't too long but shaggy, and he was wearing high tops. **

**She noticed that he liked fashion and thought it was something to talk about "So uh InuYasha? You like fashion or something?" Kagome asked trying to strike up a connation. InuYasha looked at her and smiled "Yeah, I like fashion. I usually go with things that go with my personality" he explained "How about you" he looked her over and blushed a bit; Kagome is wearing a fitted t-shirt like InuYasha but it had some Korean words on it that said "Love Always", wearing trip pants that were fitted, she had her hair up in a pony tail with her bangs to the side, a necklace with a heart and bully button rings in her ear. He tried his best to keep talking to her and not look at what she was wearing. "Yeah I love it. I'm going to school right now to become a fashion designer" Kagome said happily.**

**After eating InuYasha told Kagome that he would walk her to her hotel to make sure that she was safe. While walking to her hotel they talked about everything and anything. Once they were at her hotel InuYasha didn't want to say goodbye, he wanted to see her again. He stepped beside her and smiled "So I guess this is where I let you go your own way huh?" he laughed a little thinking that this was some kind of movie scene. Kagome giggled and looked up at him "Yeah…my friends are going to kill me for showing up this late" she said thinking of the bitching she was going to hear.**

**InuYasha smiled and looked down "Uh…I know we just meet and everything but I was wondering if you and your friends want to come and meet my friends and me tomorrow for lunch?" He asked feeling nervous. Kagome smiled got bigger "We love to!!" Kagome said to excited, InuYasha laughed at how she sounded "Cool so I come and pick you guys up around…" he looked down at his watch and looked back up at Kagome "12, it would give Sesshomaru and Miroku enough time to get things ready for us to eat" Kagome nodded and walked to the hotel door, before she walked into them she turned around and waved bye to InuYasha and hurried inside. **

**{A/N} Sorry if this seemed rushed. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Betrayal~**

**Chapter Two:**

**Once Kagome arrived to her room she already knew what her friends were going to say, as she open the door she seen Kagura and Sango on the bed with their cell phones out, she sighed and closed the door. Ame and Ami heard a noise and got up to see who or what it was. As they seen that it was Kagome they ran to her hugging her like she has been missing for days and not hours.**

**"Where have you been?" Sango yelled after hugging her, Kagome looked up and shrugged "I really don't know the names of the restaurants here in Seoul so I couldn't tell you" Kagura rolled her eyes "Ok so why didn't you at least call us to let us know you was going to show up late!" She asked in a rude tone. Kagome looked at Ami and smiled "I forgot to…" she started to giggle not really realizing that she was making her friends even madder.**

**As Kagome showed Sango and Kagura what she got she looked around and seen that Ayame and Kanna was missing "Uh…were ar-" but before she could ask Kagura told her "They went to go get some food since you weren't here we didn't really eat" Kagome smiled again "Sorry about that…really…I would've been here sooner but I almost got hit by some guy…since I wasn't watching where I was going" After hearing what their friend had told them Sango and Kagura gasp and looked her over "Almost…so you stopped him right?" Kagura asked still looking her over just to make sure she didn't have any marks on her.**

**Kagome smiled and looked over at her friends "No some guy saved me, his friends and him are making us lunch tomorrow. I'm supposed to ask if you guys wanted to come"she said looking at their reaction"What…I did something?" she blinked a few times. Kagura laughed "So you two already made a date and invited your friend's wow! That's kind of shocking." She nudged Sango in the side who was also laughing at Kagome. Kagome narrowed her eyes "What is so funny….and it's not a date." She responded.**

**By that time Kanna and Ayame came back and heard Kagome talking, they ran to where the others were at and gasp as they seeing Sango and Kagura laughing and Kagome laying on the bed. Kanna ran over to Kagome hugging her and Ayame walked over and hit Kagome on her upper arm "We've been worried about you!" Ayame said in a pissed off tone, as Ashley was going to explain things to Kanna and Ayame; Kagura and Sango interrupted her.**

**"Yo, A and Kanna!! Kagome has a date tomorrow but yet she invited her friends, and her date invited his." Sango couldn't help it anymore, she started bursting out with laughter. Kagome shot up and narrowed her eyes at Sango and Kagura "IT'S NOT A DATE" Kagome yelled at the two who were laughin, but the laughing didn's stop. Kanna and Ayame joined the laughing party. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat back down wanthing this to stop. Kanna sat by Kagone "So it's not a date then what is it?" she asked putting her arms around Kagome.**

**Kagome thought for a moment "He just wants to make sure I'm alright....if it wasn't for him who knows what that guy would've done to me!" Kagome pleaded with her friends that it wasn't a date but her pleading failed. Ayame sat by Kagura "I believe you, and i guess once we go out to lunch with them we should at lest thank him for helping Kags" everyone looked at Ayam and nodded forgetting that she was in danger or about to be in danger if it wasn't for him helping.**

**After all the joking was done and over with they began to eat dinner. They had chicken with some rice with some water and juice. While eating dinner Ayame was growing curious about this guy who helped Kagome and kept her out half the night. She looked up at Kagome who was smiling huge; Ayame knew something was going on. "Hey Kags, so what do you know about this guy who saved you?" she asked wanting to know more about him since they were going to have lunch with him and his friends later on that day.**

**Kagome looked over at Ayame and smiled "Well he loves fashion l ike i do. He loves to sing, dance and make people laugh" she looked confused for a moment "Why you wanna know?" Kagome asked. Ayame smiled back at her and shook her head "I just wanted to know more about him is all" with that they went back to eating. After eating they decided to go to bed since they have to get up and ready before 12 in the afternoon.**

**Kagura heard the alarm clock going off, as she reached over and turned it off she seen that the others were already awake or getting up. She groaned "Why so early! Oh why!!" she groaned as she leaned up throwing her covers off her bed. As she saw Kagome and Sango she laughed noticing that they have the same hair style, half way pony tail with some strikes of their hair down by their face. As everyone was already ready Kagura sighed and decided to just put on her baggy jeans and a shirt that says "Love me, you know you wanna" and she nodded "I'm ready!" she said as she looked at everyone.**

**Kagone, Sango and Kanna were dancing around waiting for InuYasha to come pick them up, Ayame and Kagura were still half asleep and just watched them shaking their head at how crazy they can be this early. A few minutes later Kagura heard someone knocking at the door, while the others were still dancing, she got up and opened the door smiling at who was standing there; a nice looking man! "Uh, can i help you?" Kagura asked sweetly. InuYasha smiled "Yeah, I'm InuYasha....I'm here to pick you lates up"he said as she looked passed Kagura and saw three people dancing.**

** Kagura smiled and told InuYasha that he could come in for a second before they left. InuYasha accepted it walked in seeing that one of the three girls that were dancing was Kagome. He chuckled a little seeing how she didn't even notice he was even there. Ayame's eyes widen as she saw who it was but shook it off. InuYasha sat in between Ayame and Kaugra. He looked at Ayame and held his hand out "I'm InuYasha. Nice to meet you" he said looking her in the eyes.**

**After a while of dancing Sango finally noticed that there was a guy sitting next to Kagura and Ayame, she blinked a few times and tapped Kagome's shoulded. Kagome turned around and laughed but that soon stopped as soon as Kagome looked at the direction that Sango was pointing to. Kagome gasp and started to blush, she couldn't believe that Kagura or Ayame didn't tell her that he was there. She felt embarrassed! She stood there while Kanna not realizing that they have stopped dancing.**

**Kagome not moving and Sango laughing Kanna finally noticed that something was up and looked to see what it was. She gasp and started laughing as well when she saw a guy sitting next to Ayame and Kagura. Kanna and Sango walked up to InuYasha and introducer their selves and InuYasha did the same. Sango turning around seeing Kagome trying to hide ran after her and pushed her towards him. Kagome glared at Sango for doing this but it's too later to run and hide somewhere. Kagome sighed and looked up at InuYasha but to her surprise he was standing right in front of her smiling "You have nice moves there Kags" he chuckles a little "So are you girl's ready to eat? Sesshomaru and Miroku are really good cooks in the group" He said smiling.**

**Once in the car InuYasha tired to talk to everyone but only one who wouldn't talk to him was Kagome. Kagome was to embarressed to even look at him since he saw her dancing. Sango smiled and looked at InuYasha "So uh, Inu; i hope you don't ind me calling you that" she blinked a few times before going on "What do you think of my lovely sister Kagome?" InuYasha laughed a bit at the random question but answered "She's pretty cool from what wetalked last night. That's one reason why i wanted to have this lunch so i could get to know her better and her friend's as well" He responded**

**After InuYasha answered the girlss were in awe at how sweet he is. Kagura scooted closer to him and poked his upper arm and whispered to him "You like her, dont'cha?" he looked at her and saw that she was giving him that look like she knew he did so don't lie to me. InuYasha scrateched the back of his head nervously and nodded "Yeah but since i just met her i can't say much" with that he left it at that, not answering any more questions from her of that sort.**

**Finally they arrived to the apartment. InuYasha got out first and helped the girls getting out to make sure they wouldn't get hurt getting out of the car. InuYasha waited to see if everyone was out and turned "Just follow me ok?" he turned around and winked and started walking towards the door. The girls laughed at his craziness. After a while of following InuYasha the arrived in fron of a door. InuYasha turned around and smiled "Ok ladies...i got to warn you the guys behind this door haven't really had girls that don't know were in a group so they might try to flirt with ya...or at least one of them will so be careful."**

**The girls couldn't help but laugh, they thought he was joking but they will soon learn he wasn't. As they walked through the doors they seen two guys in the kitchen cooking up something to eat, and two other guys are cleaning the living room up a bit. Once the guys seen the girls the gasp and smirked at how many InuYasha brought home. Sango and Kagura waved at the guys since they were the first ones in the apartment, but before tehy could introduce their selves Kouga and Naraku came running to meet them. Sango and Kagura back up a bit laughing nervously.**

**"Hey ladies I'm Naruka" he said bowing to the girls, Kouga rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the way "I'm Kouga" he said holding his hand out to the girls. The girls laughed a tthe two and shook their heads. InuYasha got in front of Kouga and gave him that look to back away. He points to Sango "This is Sango, the girl next to her is Kagura." he pulled Kanna, Ayame and Kagome in the front "The girl who is a little taller is Kagome, beside her is Ayame, and then Kanna." with that he turned to the guys "No touching!" he went to the kitcehn and started helping Sesshomaru and Miroku get lunch ready.**

**While the guys were fixing lunch the girls went and sits in the living room trying to stay close together, away from the two guys in the same room as them. Kanna sighs and looks at the guy with dark circles under his eyes "So...you're a ladies man huh?" everyone looked at her and started laughing at her random question. To their surprise he answered "I'm not really a ladies man but i do like to look at them" Kagome and Sango looked at each other than at him "So your a perv?" they both asked. InuYasha and Sesshomaru walked in when they asked Naraku the question and couldn't help but laugh.**

**Naraku gasp once he heard what they asked "I'm no perv....even though all guys have a bit of a perv in them..." he said nodding then looking at the girls who were laughing "What....it's true!" Kagome got up and pat Naraku on the back "Yeah you are right it depends on how far they take it" she said winking at him "If you catch what I'm saying" but knowing Kagome, she couldn't keep a straight face after saying that. After a while of joking around Miroku came in telling everyone that lunch is now ready.**

**While eating Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and Kagura noticed that InuYasha and Kagome were 'secretly' looking at each other. After everyone got done eating they all went to the living room to hang out for a bit. Sango whispered to Miroku that they should try and get Kagome and InuYasha some time alone, go on a date anything to get them together. Miroku agree's and told Sesshomaru and he also agree's. Miroku turned back to Sango noding letting her know that their in. Sango already knew that Kagura would join since she loves to play match maker.**

**After a few hours InuYasha looked at his watch and asked the girls if they wanted to back to their hotel since it's later. Ayame looked at the time and gasp "Wow, it's already 7 at night!" she looked at her friends and nodded "It's time to get back" the girls got up and started walking to the door getting their shoses on. InuYasha told his friends that he'll be back. After dropped the girls off Sango stopped and turned back around looking at InuYasha "Inu, do you think we can hang out soon?" she asked hoping he would say yes so that they can put their plan into action. InuYasha thought for a second and smiled "Yeah, I'll call you when we have time to hang out." with that he shut his car door and drove off. ****nce the girls were back in their hotel room they seen that Kagome ****as on cloud 9 and didn't bother to disturb her. **


	3. Chapter 3

**~Betrayal~**

**Chapter Three:**

**A few days went by and none of the girls heard anything from the guys. Sango was starting to think that maybe they have forgotten about their plan but shrugged it off. Kagome wanted to go shopping again and since she almost got into danger last time she went by herself Kanna and Ayame decided to go with her to make sure that she doesn't get into any danger or get lost, Sango and Kagura decided to stay back just in case they did hear from the guys.**

**Kagome, Kanna and Ayame was having a good time, going to different shops and just having a girl day. They decided to have lunch before going to the music store, after figuring out where they were going to eat Kanna stopped and gasp making Ayame and Kagome stop to see what she was gasping about. After a while of not seeing what Kanna is seeing Ayame shook Kanna "What do you see women!" Ayame yelled trying to get Kanna out of her trance. After being shake Kanna shook her head and looked at Ayame and Kagome and giggled "Uh…I think I see Kouga over there" she said pointing to the place we're they we're going to eat at.**

**Kagome blinked a few times "Wow…it is" she said not really wanting to eat there but Ayame and Kanna wanted to, since Kagome was out numbered they walked over to the café. Kouga saw the girls and walked up to them "Hey, what are you three doing here?" he asked with a smile. Kanna waved "We're hungry duh!" Kouga laughed and thought he asked a stupid question. After a while of looking where to sit Kouga offered that they could sit with him since it was just him there, they agreed to it.**

**Once they were sited Kagome asked Kouga why the others aren't eating with him. He laughed a bit and looked at her "Well Miroku and Naraku are shopping for some shoes, Sesshomaru and InuYasha are shopping for some clothes and I got tired of shopping so I told them to meet me here." Kanna gasp after hearing this "So you have forgotten about us!" she pouted, Kouga was taking a drink out of his tea when he heard Kana, he almost choked and looked at her worriedly "Uh no it's not that!" he said trying to explain why they haven't called them.**

**"Today is the first day we had free, we've been practicing a lot and they finally gave us a day to just chill so everyone decided to go shopping" he said hoping that they weren't mad. Kagome smiled "Well, at least you got a day off right?" Kouga relieved relaxed "Yeah, I think Miroku was going to call Kagura little later tonight" he said looking around for the waitress so he could order. Ayame smiled knowing the plan that Sango and Kagura had with Miroku and Sesshomaru. **

**After everyone got done eating Kouga smiled at the girls "So where are you three going after this?" he asked wondering if he could tag along, Kanna thought for a moment "I think Kagome wanted to go to a music store to buy some CDs. Why?" she blinked a few times. Kagome laughed knowing what Kouga wanted "If you'd like you can join us." She said looking over at him and seeing his smile getting bigger. As they stood up about to go Kagome seen Naraku running after towards them. Kagome stopped while they others still we're walking.**

**As Naraku caught up, he tried to catch his breath "Man…why did you only wait" he said laughing a bit. Kagome shrugged "No clue, come on let's catch up with the others" with that they both ran to catch up with the others. Back with Miroku he decided to call Ami since he was alone, but once he grabbed his cell he seen InuYasha and Sesshomaru coming towards him, he rolled his eyes and put his cell back into his pocket. As they got closer to Miroku they asked where Naraku was and Miroku told them that he went to catch up with Kouga and haven't seen or heard from him since. **

**After a while of them talking InuYasha decided to catch up with Naraku and Kouga, after making sure that InuYasha wasn't in eye sight Miroku brought his cell back out and dialed Kagura's number. Kagura rushed to her cell and answered it "About time!" she yelled ignoring Miroku's hello. Miroku laughed and said that he was sorry for making her wait but they have been busy and couldn't make time to call. After a while of him explaining that they were truly busy he went on saying that InuYasha is going to be free that night and that would be the best time for them to get together. Kagura agreed and told them to come to the hotel, that she had another plan.**

**InuYasha walked to the café that Kouga told them to meet him at but he couldn't find them, after a while of double looking he took his cell out and called Kouga, once he answered he asked him where they were, Kouga looked around "Where at F.Y.E, come meet us" with that Kouga hung up and told Naraku that InuYasha was coming, since they both knew the plan they smiled and decided to try and keep the girls there longer. After Kagome bought the CDs she wanted Kouga stopped her and tried to think of something to say, fast. "Uh…Kags have you heard of Big Bang? That's the group we're in." Kagome looked at them for a moment and shook her head, Naraku didn't give her enough time to say anything; he dragged her to the section that had their CDs. **

**After five minutes of listening to Big Bang Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at Naraku "What's going on? Why are you trying to keep me busy here?" she asked now annoyed but before Naraku could answer Kagome saw InuYasha walk into the store and smiled. Kouga saw InuYasha walk in and he walked over towards him "So you got tired of shopping to?" he asked, InuYasha shook his head and saw that Kanna and Ayame was there "Uh…why are you two here?" InuYasha asked a bit confused, Kanna laughed a little "Not two, three" she said smiling.**

**InuYasha looked at her weirdly "Who else?" he asked, Kouga nudged him in the side and pointed to Naraku and Kagome, InuYasha's eyes widen when he seen Kagome. He couldn't believe that she was there; he shook his head and smiled at her. Ayame, Naraku and Kouga all smiled at the two, Kanna not really knowing what is going on just looked at the three confused. Once they left the music store Kouga, Naraku and InuYasha said their byes and walked back to where Miroku and Sesshomaru was at.**

**Once the girls got back to the hotel they seen Kagura and Sango smiling, Ayame could already tell what is going on but Kagome and Kanna were left in the dark. Sango walked up to Kagome dragging her into the room that they were sharing "We're going out so get dressed up." And with that the door was shut. Kagome still confused at this time just did what she was told and got ready. After everyone was ready they all went to the park, Ashley glared at Ame "Why did I get dressed up to go to the park?" she asked annoyed that Sango made her do this. Sango and Kagura giggled "Not yet" was all Kagura said before Miroku and Sesshomaru arrived with InuYasha who was also dressed up.**

**Sango gasp and giggled "Ok the reason your dressed up is here!" she said pointing towards the guys, Kagome glare went into a shock stare "W...Why are they here?" Kagome asked not really knowing what's going on at the moment. InuYasha looked at Kagome and was shocked to see how she looked. Kagome had on a nice black shirt on, blue jeans, had her hair up in a cute bun. Kagome wasn't really shock to see InuYasha dressed up, he was wearing a button up baby blue shirt with faded jeans. While they were busy staring at each other the others had already up and left them.**

**Once they realize that they were alone Kagome started to panic, she was alone with him before but for some reason her heart was beating faster than what she could keep up with. InuYasha tried to act cool and walk up to Kagome "So uh…where do you want to go since they planned this?" he asked scratching the back of his neck, Kagome couldn't really think she looked up at him and smiled "Uh…a walk?" she asked not really sure what to do, this was still a shock to her. InuYasha smiled and held his hand out "Alright lets go then." Kagome took his hand and they walked together for hours holding each other hands.**

**While they were walking they had some spy's right behind them watching their every move. Kagura, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango made a bet to see how long they would get together, Kagura and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes but laughed at the thought. InuYasha and Kagome stopped and sat on a bench by the river just to talk. Kagome was shocked to see that they had a lot in common, same likes, dislikes. As the night went on Sango look like she was about to win after she seen InuYasha put his arm around Kagome. **

**Miroku rolled his eyes and went back to spying. Kagome felt her heart was about to burst with this feeling, she sighed and looked down to the ground not wanting to look at InuYasha, InuYasha noticing that something is wrong asked her but he didn't get a response. He stood up and bent down to where he could see her face, he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his so that they were looking right at each other. Kagome blinked a few times and hoped that she wasn't blushing any. "Really…what's wrong…aren't you having fun?" he asked feeling a bit upset.**

**Kagome looked at him and shook her head "I…it's not that I promise" Kagome tried to reassure him but knew it wasn't working. InuYasha not moving and keeping Kaogme looking at him "Then what is it?" by this time Kagome felt like she was going to just hug him but made sure she didn't do it, she smiled "My heart is about to burst" InuYasha looked at her confused "Burst?" he asked not really knowing what she meant. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, she thought maybe if she closed her eyes it would be easier to tell him "My heart is about to burst with this feeling…I'm not sure what it is but it's making me feel weird and act weird" InuYasha smiled and scooted his self closer to her "Kagome…I think I know what that feeling is…I'm feeling it as well" **

**Kagome's eyes shot wide open, she slowly looked back up at the smiling InuYasha, she didn't know what to say or what to do. Sango and Miroku scooted closer but not too close to get seen, after they found the right spot they singled for Sesshomaru and Kagura to come along. After the four heard what was said between the two Sango and Kagura tried their best to not "Aw" and Miroku sighed since he was going to lose the bet and Sesshomaru just smiled knowing that his best friend finally found someone. **

**InuYasha laughed a little at Kagome's reaction, even though he wasn't showing it he was nervous to the point where he was starting to shake. Kaogme still not knowing in what to do or say just sat there "Kagome, this is where you say something" InuYasha finally spoke getting Kagome out of her spacing out. Kagome smiled "I… it feels like a dream" she looked down and closed her eyes "It isn't a dream right?" she asked hoping it was a little. InuYasha shook his head and put his left hand on Kagome's cheek "If it was a dream you wouldn't be able to feel my hand" Kagome put her hand over his and smiled "So… this feeling is me liken you?" she asked feeling that it was a stupid question to ask.**

**InuYasha laughed a little bit but you could tell he was nervous "Yeah, it means that we have the same feelings for each other" Kagome couldn't believe her ears, she was about to pass out when she felt arms around her. She looked and seen InuYasha hugging her "Uh…InuYasha?" she asked, InuYasha smiled "I just wanted to have you in my arms" Kagome not knowing what to do, without her realizing it she was putting her arms around him as well. Kagura and Sango gasp seeing what they were doing, Miroku and Sesshomaru just nodded and patted each other on their back.**

**After the date Sango and Kagura was already there telling Kanna and Ayame what all happened, when they heard the door knob moving they hurried and shut up about it. When Ayame seen Kagome she knew that Sango and Kagura weren't lying. "So sis how was your planned date?" Sango asked trying not to give away that she was spying. Kagome plotted down on the bed and giggling "It was amazing" she looked over towards Kagura and Sango "Thanks for doing this…really, I owe you guys" she said and before anyone could ask another question Kagome fell fast asleep. **

**{A/N} I'm not really good at the cheesy stuff but i hope that this was at least decent. **


	4. Chapter 4

**~Betrayal~**

**Chapter Four:**

**The next day Kagopme woke up thinking everything that happened the night before was a wonderful dream. As she looked over to see if the others were awake she noticed that only Kagura was still asleep, she laughed a bit and pulled the covers back and went to go get dressed. As she was getting her make up on she saw Sango standing by the door smiling at her. Kagome turned around and smiled back. Sango shook her head "Kags, please tell me you don't think what happened last night was a dream?" Kagome blinked a few times thinking that Sango was reading her mind or something. **

**"Uh…what?" was the only thing Kagome could say. Sango laughed a bit and walked in and sat on the counter "Last night…with InuYasha…do you remember?" Sango asked fooling around with Kagome's eye liner. Kagome nodded "Yeah but how'd you know I dreamt it?" Kagome asked grabbing her eye liner from Ame, Sango laughed "Oh god gurl! You went on an actual date with a guy that you like and you think it was a dream?" Kagome blinked a few times "I…it was real?" Sango couldn't help but laugh more at her sister "YES!!! It was real!"**

**Sango jumped off the counter and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder "Girl you have issues if you think it was a dream" Kagome smiled and looked down "It seemed to good to be true to be real" Sango smiled and walked to the door and stopped "Yeah well you're not use to his type" with that Sango walked out. Kagome finished with her make up and walked out to where everyone else was at and by this time she seen Kagura sitting in the chair eating cereal. After a while of chit chat Kagome's cell started to ring, she picked it up and was shocked to see who it was. She stared at her cell for a while; Ayame was getting tired of the ring and yelled at Kagome to pick it up.**

**Kagome shook her head and answered it, "Uh hey InuYasha" after her friends heard who it was they piled up beside Kagome trying to hear what was being said.**

**"Hey Kags, I was wonder if you're doing anything later today?" He asked**

**"Um…I think we're going to go see a movie" right after she said that she got punched by everyone, she looked and stopped InuYasha in the middle of talking "Uh but I guess they changed their minds so nothing, why?" **

**"Oh, that was fast. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me around 5." He asked. Kagome smiled "Sure, I'd love to." With that they hung up and Sango and Kagura looked at her "WELL?" they both asked. Kagome laughed and went to go find what to wear since it were almost 5.**

**Once Kagome was ready she walked out and let her friends see what she was going to wear. They all gasp, "Wow Kags…" Kanna said while clapping, Kagura just smiled and winked at Kagome, Sango and Ayame were just in awe and didn't know what to say. Kagome was wearing a red shirt, with a black skirt and since Kagome didn't know how to walk well in heels she was just wearing these cute high tops that went well with her outfit. After Ayame saw her shoes she couldn't help but laugh at Kagome "Wow Kags…maybe someone should teach you how to walk in heels" **

**Kagome shook her head "I wanna be different so let me!" with that everyone laughed but it was soon stopped once they heard someone knocking on the door. Kagome didn't move, Kanna rolled her eyes and open the door. She couldn't believe it, InuYasha was looking better every time she saw him. He was wearing a button up red shirt with a suit jacket on with faded blue jeans. InuYasha smiled for a while "Uh…is Kagome ready?" he asked since Kanna wasn't going to let him through the door. Kanna shook her head and smiled "Yeah sorry about that come in!" she said moving so he could pass.**

**After everyone seen what InuYasha was wearing they laughed to their self's "Wow…you guys are wearing the same color shirt" Ayame pointed out, Kagome looked at her then to InuYasha and blushed seeing that she was right. InuYasha smiled at the girls "It just shows we are thinking alike" that even made Kagome blush more. Kagura saw Kagome blushing and shook her head at how easy she can blush. InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled "So, are you ready to get going?" he asked, Snago noticed that he had something in his hand and nudged Kanna. "Yo uh Inu what's that" Sango pointed to his hand.**

**InuYasha shook his head for even forgetting that he brought something for Kagome. "Yeah uh it's just a rose. Kagura told me you never really seen a rose that looked black so I bought you one" he said handing it to Kagome. Kagome was in shock, even though she doesn't really like flowers she always wanted one that looked black. She took it and smelt it, she smiled at InuYasha "I love it InuYasha, really I do!" she said smelling it again. InuYasha smiled "So are you ready?" he asked looking at her; Kagome nodded and gave the rose to Sango to put it in some water. **

**Finally, they were off on their first real date. InuYasha brought Sango to this really nice restaurant just for the two of them. Kagome looked around seeing that they were the only two there. "Uh why we are the only one's here InuYasha?" She asked feeling a little nervous. InuYasha smiled and lead her to where they were sitting at "Well since I'm famous it will be hard for us to eat in peace so I asked if I could rent the place out for a few hours" **

**Kagome nodded "Good point…" as they got to their table InuYasha helped Kagome gets sited and he went to go sit across from her. After a while of talking and eating the dinner was over with. They sat there for two more hours just talking. Since it was time for them to go InuYasha asked if she would love to go for a walk since it was nice out, Kagome agreed since she didn't want the night to be over. After a while of walking they ended up where they were at last night, Kagome's eyes widen as she remember what all was said. InuYasha looked down at her and smiled putting his arms around her. "This will be my favorite place from now on" he said still looking at her.**

**Kagome smiled up at him "Hm…this dirty place. You could do so much better" she said jokingly. InuYasha laughed "Yeah but this will do" she said looking out into the water. Kagome smiled, she loved being with him, talking to him and just being in his arms. An hour went by of them just staring into the water, InuYasha sighed and looked back at Kagome who was spaced out "I guess I should bring you back before Kagura calls you yelling for you to come back" Kagome laughed knowing that it wouldn't be Kagura, it'd most likely be Sango calling, she agreed and they started walking back to his car.**

**InuYasha finally arrived to her hotel, as they got out of the car he walked her up to the hotel door, "So…it was nice right?" he asked. Kagome bite her bottom lip looking up at him "Not nice…amazing" InuYasha smiled and hugged her, Kagome didn't wanted it to last, as he pulled away from her she leaned up and hurriedly kissed him on the cheek. "Uh…" she laughs nervously "See you!" with that she turned around and ran to her room. InuYasha in shock put his hand over where she kissed him at and laughed to his self. **

**{Thanks for everyone for reading this fiction. I had to change the character's from my original character's to InuYasha so it's taking some time to re-eidted everything. Again thank you for reading this fiction!!!}**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Betrayal~**

**Chapter Five:  
{I've moved ahead to where Kagome and InuYasha have been dating for a year, this is where i'm going to put more details and explain things a bit more so enjoy!}**

**Kagome and InuYasha have been dating for a year now, and happy as can be. Kagome was only suppose to be in Seoul South Korea for only a five months but since Kagome met InuYasha; in her option her true love, she begged her parents if she could stay for about two years with her friends, her parents at first didn't want their daughter away from home longer than what she already was but since Kagura told them that her and the other would stay with Kagome as well Kagome parents didn't have a choice, they let her stay. **

**Kagome wasn't feeling well when she woke up, but she ignored it and went on with her day. After getting ready she had to go meet Sango and Kagura for lunch at this one café that they had found a few months before hand and really liked the surroundings. Once Kagome arrived she saw InuYasha instead of Kagura and Sango, as she got closer she looked confused but didn't really say anything to him. InuYasha smiled as he pulled a sit out for her to sit down. As she sits down she still very confused.**

**InuYasha noticing that she doesn't know what's going on just yet decided to tell her the deal, he tried his best not laugh since Kagome wouldn't change her reaction, "I asked Kagura and Sango to bring you here so we could have a date. Yeah I know I could've called you and set it up bbuutt" he said laughing a little then went on "I wanted to surprise you" Kagome was shocked, usually she could tell if Kagura was keeping something from her but she didn't. Kagome shook her head a little and laughed "Why with the surprise?" she asked looking at him and almost about to melt from his smile.**

**InuYasha reached over for Kagome's hand and held it "Because, lately I've been working and not able to spend time with you as much as I like and I wanted to make it up to you" Kagome was starting to blush a little, yeah they've been dating for a while now but she's still not use to a guy being this sweet to her. She lowered her head down a little and smiled "Well I'm glad you surprised me" she raised her head up a little, still smiling. InuYasha loved seeing his girl smiling "I'm glad as well" with that he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.**

**As an hour went by they started to have lunch and had a little small chit chat they decided that it was time to go. InuYasha not wanting to end this perfect day so far had an idea for Kagome, as they started walking away from the café he hurried in front of her and stopped. Kagome thinking he is playing a game decided to play along and stopped "What is it?" she asked trying not to laugh at how he is acting. InuYasha smiled and stepped closer to her "I really don't want this day to end just yet." He said smiling at her moving closer which was making Kagome heart beat faster "O...oh really?" she asked trying to act cool "Yeah, really" he said putting his arm around Kagome's shoulder "How about we just spend the whole day together?" he asked hoping she'll say yes.**

**Kagome thought for a moment to make sure she didn't have anything planned for the day but after a while of thinking she didn't care if she did or not she wanted to spend time with him so she agreed to it. InuYasha smiled and they were on their way to the park. Since they're both are kids at heart they played on everything; the swings, the slide, jungle gym. After they got done playing Kagome started to feel dizzy and could hardly see straight, InuYasha seeing that something is wrong with her hurried to her before she fainted.**

**As he reached her he knew something was wrong, he looked around to find a place for her to sit down and rest for a while. As he found a bench he helped Kagome walked over to it and helped her sit down. A few minutes went by with just silence, InuYasha looked over at Kagome and tried to get his words together "Uh…are you feeling better?" he finally spoke. Kagome just nodded "Want me to bring you home?" he asked again, Kagome turned towards him and shook her head "I don't want to ruin our day together…no telling when we'll spend time together again" InuYasha put his arms around her and scooted her closer to him "Yeah but if you're not feeling well I don't want to be the cause of you getting worse" Kagome laid her head on his shoulder.**

**Again, silence. InuYasha didn't want her to go home but yet he didn't want to her get worse because she stayed out. Kagome looked up at InuYasha and could tell he was at unease "Inu…if you want me to go home then I will" she said weakly, InuYasha looked down at her and smiled "It's not like I don't want to spend time with you, I just don't want you to get sicker" he brought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed it "I want my baby well not sick" he said kissing her forehead. Kagome giggled a little and nodded "Ok…will you walk me home?" she asked leaning her head up to where their face to face. InuYasha nodded "Of course… how about this. I'll stay the night with you since the girls will be out late, I can be your personal nurse" he said jokingly.**

**Kagome shook her head and laughed "Yeah it would be nice to have a hot guy nurse for once" InuYasha laughed, he couldn't hold it in anymore "Yeah yeah alright let's get going" he stood up and held his hand out and helped Kagome up "Want me to go get a taxi or walk?" he asked as they started walking slowly, Kagome shrugged "Whatever you think is best nurse" she said laughing a little before she started coughing. InuYasha held her closer to him "I'll get a taxi; I don't want you passing out while walking" Kagome glared at him "What…I'm heavy or something?" she asked kind of insulted, InuYasha knowing he made a mistake tried to save his self "Ah no I didn't mean that!!!" he stopped and looked at her "I swear!"**

**Kagome too tired to argue let it pass by. Once they reached the sidewalks InuYasha tried to get a taxi. After a few seconds went by and nothing happening finally a taxi stopped and picked them up. InuYasha told the driver where to go and they were off to the apartment. As they arrived to the apartment InuYasha helped Kagome get out and up they went to where Kagome was staying at. InuYasha could tell that Kagome was getting worse, as he searched her pockets for her keys he finally found them, he open the door and pushed it open far enough for he could carry Kagome inside.**

**Once inside he sat Kagome down in the love set, after making sure she was ok he went to call Kagura and tell her that Kagome isn't feeling well and that she didn't have to come home since he was there with her. After calling her he got some tae ready for Kagome and was trying to decide if he should help her change or just leave her in what she was wearing. At the thought of helping her change made InuYasha blush like a apple, he tried to shake it off but that didn't work, as he heard the stove going off he forgot about that completely. As he got the tea ready he brought it in there to Kagome and sat down by her. "Here, I fixed some tea" he said feeling her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. **

**They sat there for a moment not speaking to each other, InuYasha going back to the thought of helping Kagome change wondered if it was best to bring it up or not. Kagome feeling worse looked over at him "Inu…will you go in my room and get me that long t-shirt you gave me and shorts and bring it here?" InuYasha nodded and hurried up and went to her room to look for them. As he opened her bedroom door he was in awe to see how she styled it. It was dark blue, a few pictures on the wall; her closet was by her window, and her dresser next to her bed. After looking her room over him walked over to her dresser and looked at the picture's she had up. He laughed at seeing she had one with her and the guys when they first met, once he remember what he was even in there for he looked in her room for what she asked for and was shocked to see them on her bed.**

**He walked back into the living room where Kagome was laying at, he smiled at her when he saw her trying to sit up, he walked up to her and handed her the clothes she had asked for, Kagome looked at him and looked at the hall-way then back at him. InuYasha not knowing what she wanted looked confused, Kagome rolled her eyes "I need to get dressed and I don't want you in here while I'm undressing" InuYasha laughed nervously and hurriedly walked out of the room. After a few moments of him waiting he finally heard Kagome calling him back, when he walked into the living room he was amazed to see Kagome, even though she was sick, no makeup on she still looked good to him.**

**He walked over to where she was sitting at and sat down beside her, they sat there for hours just talking about whatever was on their minds and before they both knew it they were fast asleep. Sango, Kagura, Ayame and Kana finally showed up, since they knew InuYasha was there and Kagome wasn't feeling well they opened the door up as quietly as they could. As they walked into the kitchen and turned on the light they couldn't believe what they seeing, InuYasha and Kagome sleeping on the love were set! InuYasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome like he was protecting her and Kagome was just comfy in his arms. They giggled and tip-toed to their rooms and went to sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Betrayal~**

**Chapter Six:**

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she had no clue where she was at other than feeling she was being held by someone as she open her eyes more she could only see a shirt. As she remembered last night she smiled and snuggled her head into InuYasha's chest. InuYasha felt Kagome moving closer to him and smiled "So I take it your awake" he said in a low voice. Kagome's eyes widen "Y…yeah sorry if I woke you" InuYasha laughed a little "Naw, you didn't." he wrapped his arms around her a little more. Kagome smiled, she can smell his cologne from his shirt and she was in heaven.**

**After a moment of silence InuYasha spoke "So ae-gi are you feeling better?" he asked still worried about her well being, Kagome thought for a moment "My head and stomach hurts but other than that I'm fine" InuYasha sighed "If you're still feeling like this tomorrow I'm bringing you to the doctor's." Kagome moved her head back to where she was looking at him "NO" she said a little loud but not loud enough to wake everyone else up. InuYasha frowned "Why not, you want to keep feeling like this?" he said a bit angry that she wouldn't want to get treatment. Kagome shook her head "I don't like doctors, they scare me and since I'm in a somewhat new place I'm even more scared of them!" **

**InuYasha moved his face close to Kagome's, still frowning "You're going rather you like it or not" Kagome shook her head "No, I'll be fine trust me!" InuYasha not believing her didn't move from where he was "You're going, even if I have to carry you in there like a baby!" Kagome was starting to get mad "We'll see" and it was left at that. They stayed laying on the love set for a while before Kagura came straggling into the living room. Kagome laughed a little at her friend, InuYasha looking over to see who was coming in saw how Kagura looked and couldn't help but laugh also.**

**Kagura forgetting that the two were sleeping in the living room was shocked when she was walking out of the kitchen into the living room "Uh…Hi…" was all Kagura said before she plopped down onto the chair across from the love sit. Kagome getting lose from InuYasha's grasp tried to get up, but once she stood up she fell back down onto the love sit from dizziness, Kagura and InuYasha both looked at her worriedly "Kags, jagi are you feeling ok?" Kagura asked, InuYasha moved from laying down to now sitting up straight giving Kagome some room to sit down. Kagome looked at Kagura and smiled "Never better" Kagura knew that she was lying but didn't push the subject any father. **

**After an hour of chatting the others slowly started walking into the living room and joining in on the chat. Sango sat next to Kagome laying her head on her shoulder while InuYasha kept looking over at Kagome to make sure that she was alright. Ayame looked over at InuYasha "Uh Inu…what time do you have to leave?" she said looking the clock. InuYasha laughed a bit and lowered his head "Trying to get rid of me?" he said jokingly, Ayame shook her head "Just don't want you to get in trouble because of us is all" InuYasha looked up and smiled "Probably around 1. It's 11:30 now so I have time".**

**InuYasha leaned back and held Kagome's hand, Kagome could only smile and cough. InuYasha shook his head and looked to the others "Ok, who all here thinks that Kags should go see a doctor, any hands?" Kagome looked at InuYasha and narrowed her eyes at him, he smiled and motion his head to the others, Kagome turned to her friends and saw that they all had their hands up "What the hell man!" Kagome said angrily Sango and Kagura laughed "Jagi!!! You need to make sure that what you got can't get worse!" Kanna said trying to help Kagome understand but it wasn't working. **

**Kagome kept shaking her head no "But Kags, I don't see why you're so scared you know how to speak Korean so it's not like you won't understand what their saying!" Sango said getting pissed off at how her sister could be so stubborn at times but Kagome still stuck to her "No's" InuYasha cupped Kagome's chin and made her look at him "You are going I love you too much for something bad to happen!" Kagome yanked her face away from his grasp "I'm fine I bet by tomorrow this will be over with!" But Kagome had a gut feeling; like everyone else that it wouldn't be.**

**Before anyone knew it, InuYasha had to leave so he could go practice for Big Bang's next concert. As he was leaving he waved by to everyone and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and whispering in her ear "You will go, trust be ae-gi" before she could refuses he was already out the door. Ayame, Kanna and Kagura decided that they wanted to go out for a while to do some shopping, Sango wanted to stay behind to keep an eye out for her sister since she wasn't in perfect health. While the three were out Sango decided to try and convince Kagome that she should at least go with InuYasha to the doctor's.**

**Sango fixed Kagome some chicken noodle soup and some hot tea, as Kagome slowly ate her food Sango started talking:**

"**Sis…we only worry about you…you can hardly stand without feeling dizzy" **

"**Again with this…c'mon! Give it a rest sis"**

"**I'm not going to and neither is anyone else who knows you!"**

"**I don't want to go…I don't want to hear what's wrong with me"**

"**What are you scared of…you probably just have the flue sis! PLEASE please go!"**

"**I'll think about…and even if deny in going JiJi will drag me so what's the point in me saying I won't go?"**

**After a few hours of them chatting and laughing Kagome's cell rung, when she reached over to pick it up she saw that Kouga was calling, as she answered it she decided to put it on speaker-phone so that she wouldn't have to held the cell close to her ear and also for Sango to hear him. **

"**Annyunghaseyou Kagome!!" **

"**Annyunghaseyou Kouga, what's up?"**

"**I heard you weren't feeling well and I just wanted to call to make sure you're doing well"**

"**Aw Kouga I'm fine. Really but thankies for calling to check up on me!" with that they hung up.**

**Kagura, Ayame and Kana came back with some ramen since Kagome loves ramen, as Ayame and Sango was fixing the ramen for everyone to eat Kagura and Kanna were sitting with Kagome telling them about their day and what all they bought. Kagome hung on their every word since she loves to shop in Korean shops, they have so many pretty clothing. While eating Sango told the others that even though Kagome doesn't have a say so in it, InuYasha will be bringing her to the doctor's tomorrow, they all cheered and was glad that she was going. Kagome does get sick a lot but not to the point where she can't even stand up on her own or walk, it made everyone worried about her.**

**After they got done eating Sango was feeling tired and since Kagome will be going to the doctor's they all decided to go to bed early, Kagome didn't want to move from the love sit so Kagura stayed there with her so she would have some company. They stayed awake talking and laughing about what girls usually do, and Kagura didn't hear anything from Kagome, she leaned up and looked over at Kagome and saw that she was fast asleep; she smiled and fell asleep as well soon afterwards. **


	7. Chapter 7

**~Betrayal~**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Kagura and Kagome got awoken by a knock on the door, Kagome still not able to get up looked over at Kagura and told her to get the door, Kagura straggled to the door, Kagome not really caring who was at the door turned around and tried to go back asleep. As Kagura opened the door she was full awake to see that Kouga was there. She looked down at what she was wearing and laughed "Uh…I just woke up" she said stepping aside to let Kouga in. Kouga laughed a little and shook his head "It's cool."**

**As Kagura walked back over to where she was sleeping at sat down, she looked at Kouga and patted the spot beside her "Come, sit!" she said smiling, Kouga smiled and walked over and sat down beside her. There was a moment of silence, Kagura was started to wonder why he was there. "Kouga…why are you here? Don't get me wrong I don't mind you being here I was just wondering" she said looking over at him. Kouga looked over at Kagome then back at Kagura. "I'm here to bring Kags to the doctor's. InuYasha won't be able to bring her since he has a meeting with the boss so he asked me to do it"**

**Kagura laughed a bit "So even though he's not here she still going huh?" Kouga nodded "After he told us how she acted we all got worried about her. Sesshomaru even said he was going to get her and bring her to the hospital last night" Kagura laughed a little but not loudly, she didn't want to wake Kagome up since she seem to fallen back asleep. Kagura looked down "She's scared that it might be worse then what she usually gets…she never got this sick before…" Kouga lowered his head as well "It's probably nothing, maybe the flue if anything" Kagura nodded "Let's just hope so…"**

**After a while of them talking Kouga looked at his watch and shook his head "We need to wake Kagome up. InuYasha said her appointment is at 11 and its 10:30 now" Kagura looked at him and laughed "Uh have fun" Kouga sighed "You do it!!!" he whined Kagura shook her head "Nope!" with that Kouga stuck his tongue out at her and tried to wake Kagome up. At first nothing he tried worked and since the others were still asleep he didn't want to be too loud. He thought for a moment and sat on her and started to jump on her a little "Kaggie!! WAKIE WAKIE!!!" Kagome pushed him off her "What the hell man!" she snapped at him. Kouga smiled at her "You can't be mad at me, you love me way too much" Kagome rolled her eyes "True but still, don't jump on me anymore!" **

**Kouga pulled her up to where she was sitting up "Time to go to the doctor's Kaggie!!" Kagome narrowed her eyes "No…" "Have fun, we all tried to convince her to go last night and she kept refusing" Kouga didn't care "Look, if I don't bring you I'm going to get killed by InuYasha and Sesshomaru so you're going…and plus I'm worried about you as well and want to know if you're ok" Kagome not really caring shook her head "Don't make me do this Kaggie…" Kagome looked at him confused "Do what…?" she asked somewhat scared now. Kouga smirked "If you keep saying no you'll see" Kagome being her stubborn self said no yet again.**

**Kouga stood up, pop his knuckles and his back and looked at Kagome smirking "Ok you made me do this." Before Kagome could say another word Kouga bent down and picked her up. Kagome screaming and kicking told him to put her down, Kouga refused. "I was going to give you a chance to get dressed but now, you're going to the doctor's in your PJ's." Kagura gasp "So cold!" she said laughing, Kagome looked like she just got hit in the stomach "C'mon!" Kouga looked at Kagura and moved his head towards the door. Kagura got up and hurried to open the door, as Kouga carried Kagome out the door Kagura yelled "Take care of her Kouga!!!" **

**Outside Kouga put Kagome in the van and helped her put her seat-belt on, as he hurried to the driver's side and got settled he looked over at the angry Kagome and laughed a little while starting the van. On the way to the doctor's office Kagome didn't say a word to Kouga, she felt betrayed and plus she was still in her PJ's going out in public!!! Once they arrived to the doctor's office Kouga got out of the van and hurried to the passenger's side to help Kagome get out. Kagome; even though still mad at Kouga held onto him while walking into the doctor's office. As they got inside she saw that there only few people in there waiting to get checked. **

**Kouga helped Kagome get sited and made sure that she was ok before he went to go sign her in, when he got back to where Kagome was he sat down beside her. He kept looking over at her wanting to say something but knew if he did she chew him out but he was wrong; Kagome looking down at the floor spoke to him. "Kouga…what if I have something that is like really bad" Kouga not wanting her to believe spoke somewhat in a determined voice "Kaggie…don't think like that please…you probably got the flue if anything." Kagome put her hands on her knees and started to grab at her PJ pants "You don't know that…"**

**Before Kouga could say anything the nurse opened the door and called Kagome's name, they both looked up. Kouga helped Kagome up and walk over to the nurse he was going to go in with her but the nurse told him that she had it from there. As Kagome and the nurse walked away Kouga didn't move till he saw the door closed, before Kagome and the nurse started to walk she turned around and looked at Kouga, he saw the fear behind her eyes and felt bad for her.**

**The nurse helped Kagome to the room where she was going to be waiting for the doctor. As the nurse checked Kagome's pulse, Kagome looked the nurse over. The nurse wasn't that much older than her she looked to be in her mid 20's, she had brown hair with blonde strikes, her skin color was a light brown, about the same height as Kagome and the nurse spoke so kindly to Kagome, the one thing Kagome wished she had was her uniform; it was the uniform that they wore in the 70's or 80's. After the nurse left Kagome looked around the room, they had pictures of the field, two people on a boat in the lake fishing, a counter with doctor's stuff on it and some old magazines. Kagome soon started to get bored and laid down on the bed and before she knew it the doctor knocked on the door.**

**Kagome slowly sited up and saw the doctor. He wasn't all that bad looking; he looked to be in his early 40's, darker skin color, shaggy dark brown hair, and way taller than her. The doctor seeing that Kagome was American smiled at her and asked her what was wrong in American, this shocked Kagome she only met a few people who could speak American so clearly. From the shock the doctor laughed and waved his hands in front of him trying to get her attention, Kagome blinked a few times and apologizes for her blanking out. She told him what was wrong and that she never really felt like this before. The doctor nodded and checked her breathing, her pulse, asked her to lie down and felt around her stomach, and then checked her heart beat.**

**The doctor's eyes widen a little while checking her heart beat. After checking it he took a step back and looked at Kagome "You're breathing seems to be shorten, I can barely feel your pulse and your heart beat seems to be beating fast." He looked at her chart that the nurse wrote him and back up at Kagome "I'm going to get some blood work done before you leave just to make sure if everything is ok, but from what you're explaining to me it seems you have a bad case of the flue." Kagome nodded "Then what's with the blood work?" she asked unsure about that. The doctor walked over to her and sat down beside Kagome "I only want to test your blood to make sure if you have anything else. Since you are my new patient I want to make sure that you are healthy other than having the flue" **

**Kagomelooked at him still unsure "Uh, it's not that I'm afraid of needles or anything but…" she paused for a second and put her hand over her mouth; the doctor being a smart guy hurried up and got the trash can so she could vomit. After Kagome got done she felt so embarrassed she didn't even look back up at the doctor. The doctor laughed and bent down so that she could see him "It's fine…I've seen worse things than someone getting sick." As he stood back up he turned around and walked to the door, before he walked out he turned back around "I'll send the nurse back in here to draw some blood…oh and Kagome you can call me Dr. Hung" Kagome nodded and looked back down to the floor.**

**Before Kagome knew it the nurse walked into the room with the things to draw her blood, the nurse did small talk with Kagome to try to get her mind off of being there. After she got the blood she bowed and told her that she was free to go now. Kagome got up and started walking; since she still felt dizzy she used the wall to help her walk. As she got to the door to the waiting room the doctor stopped her "Kagome, I'll call you once we get the results about your blood work." Kagome nodded and started walking with the wall helping her. The doctor saw Kagome having trouble's and asked her if he could help her walk out, Kagome agreed. The doctor walked up to Kagome and handed his arm out, Kagome grabbed onto his arm and they walked into the waiting room together.**

**Kouga being his silly self was sitting there singing and bobbing his head, when he felt someone looking over at him, he looked up and laughed a little to sees Kagome and the doctor looking at him strangely "I was uh…" the doctor laughed "It's ok Kagome we know how you are." He said while handing Kouga Kagome "Now remember Kagome just get enough rest you can, I should get your results by late tomorrow night" Kouga and Kagome both nodded and waved bye to Dr. Hung. As they got into the van Kouga looked over at Kagome "So…uh…what he say?" he asked before starting the van. Kagome looked over at him "He says I have the bad cause of the flue…but he took my blood…" Kouga smiled "They do that to new patients to make sure they don't have anything hidden"**

**As they drove off Kagome fell asleep, but soon got woken up by Kouga "Were HOME!" he said excited, Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, Kouga got out of the van and hurried to help her get out, but other than helping her walk he again carried her. Kagome at this point didn't really care since she already seen the doctor. As they reached the door to Kagome's apartment Kouga kicked the door to let them know that someone was at the door. Sango opened the door with an angry look on her face "Ever heard of…why you holding Kags?" she asked forgetting that he kicked the door and not knocked.**

**Kouga carried Kagome into the house and sat her down "Cause I had my hands full, duh!" he said teasing Sango. Sango rolled her eyes and sat next to Kagome "Kagura and Kanna went with Miroku."Kagome looked at Sango "Why…?" "Um…they wanted to see them practice and he said that it'd be ok since it's only them two." Kagome nodded and looked at Ayame "You didn't go?" Ayame shook her head "We wanted to stay and hear what the doctor said" Kouga walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich and an apple "She had the bad case of the flue" Sango gasp "Eating our food without asking how rude Kouga!!!" she joked.**

**Kouga shrugged "I was hungry…." He sat down on the other side of Kagome and tossed her the apple; Kagome looked at the apple then at him "Uh…?" Kouga looked at her and blinked "The doctor said takes care of you so eat an apple! EAT IT!" Kagome laughed and started eating the apple while the other three discuss what happened at the doctor office. A few hours passed of everyone talking and having fun but it all stopped when the door knocked. Ayame looked at Sango "Are we expecting anyone?" she questioned getting up and walking towards the door, Sango shook her head no.**

**As Ayame open the door she laughed a little "Its Inu" she pushed the door open father and walked back to the chair she was sitting in, and right behind her was InuYasha. Sango got up and ran towards InuYasha and hugging him "Gah dude!! You should've been the one bringing YOUR girlfriend to the doctors!!" InuYasha laughed and hugged Sango "Yeah I know but I had to talk to our boss for a bit and I knew I wouldn't be out in time to bring her so I asked someone who wasn't going to be busy" Sango laughed and went to go sit back down. InuYasha walked in and sit in the chair beside Vanessa.**

**Kouga laughed at InuYasha "You know you could've asked me to move so you could sit next to your ae-gi!" InuYasha smiled "Didn't want to sound rude but since you said so" he gets up and pushed Kouga off the sit "Move" everyone laughed at Kouga's expression. "Dude…I said ask not push!!" InuYasha shrugged and sat down beside Kagome "You'll get over it" he said sticking his tongue out at him. Kouga got up and sat in the chair InuYasha first sat in. InuYasha looked over at Kagome "So what they say ae-gi?" Kagome leaned her head back and looked at him "Bad case of the flue…and they took some of my blood for testing" **

**InuYasha smiled "See, told you nothing to worry about" he leaned over and kissed her forehead, Sango, Ayame and Kouga all awed at how kawaii he was acting, this made Kagome blush "It's like you guys never seen someone kiss their girlfriends before" Kagome said while covering her face with her hands. InuYasha put his arms around her and scooted her closer to him "Their childish, what do you expect for children?" he said jokingly and Sango, Ayame and Kouga all stuck their tongue out at him. After the joking they all started talking about the concert that InuYasha, Kouga and the others are preparing for.**

**After two hours Kagura and Kanna returned laughing with Miroke, as Miroku saw InuYasha and Kouga in there he asked them if he could catch a ride from them since they walked from the studio, InuYasha shook his head "I took a taxi here" InuYasha and Miroku both looked at Kouga, he sighed and playfully yelled "Gosh, you two are older than me and asking me to take you home!" he laughed a little along with Kagome and Sango "Yeah…we should get going since have to wake up early" InuYasha nodded and looked over at Kagome "I'll call you when we have a break ok? If I don't call you later that night call me and tell me what the results are, please?" he kissed her quickly on the lips and smiled "Saranghae ae-gi" With that he stood up and walked out the door with Kouga and Miroku.**

**After they left the girls, even Kagome was shocked. Kanna walked over to Kagome and plopped down beside her "You have such a sweet boyfriend. I'm jealous!!" Sango, Ayame and Kagura all agreed with Kanna. Kagome blushed a little and looked at her friends "You'll find one…soon I hope" she said laughing a little. Since Kagome had to get some rest they helped her into her room so that she wouldn't be bothered with their noise. Soon after they helped her get settled Kagome was fast asleep. **


	8. Chapter 8

**~Betrayal~**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Kagome woke up the next day feeling better than she has in days. She looked around and saw Sango laying next to her fast asleep, Kagome laughed a little and got up trying her best not to wake up Sango, as she got up she quietly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She looked around for something to and wasn't surprised that they didn't really have anything good to eat so she just grabbed an apple and went to go sit down. As everyone woke up they saw Kagome sitting down watching TV, Kaugra blinked a few times to see if it was really her of if her eyes were playing tricks on her.**

**Kagura walked closer and shook her head, Kagome realizing that she and the others were awake turned towards them and smiled, they all just stared "What…?" Kagome asked now scared and confused. Kagura yawned "Your feeling better or something?" Kagome nodded and stood up and started jumping around like she had a lot of sugar. Ayame laughed "Ok ok we get it; you're better no need to jump around like a mad person!" Kagome stuck her tongue out and smiled "I was just proving that I'm actually better and not lying" Sango shook her head "She's older than me but yet she acts way younger, how sad!" she said jokingly. **

**They all sat down and watched whatever Kagome was watching, a few hours passed and Kagura was starting to get bored, she looked at the others "Wanna go somewhere…I'm bored!" she said with a huge sigh, Kanna looked at the time to make sure it wasn't too early to be leaving "Yeah we all should go shopping since Kags is better" Kagura and Ayame agreed and looked over at Kagome waiting for an answer. Kagome thought for a moment "Yeah it is a nice day out…" before anyone knew what was happening Kagome got up and rushed to her room to get ready, they all laughed and followed along to get ready.**

**Once everyone was ready they all were shocked to see Kagura and Kagome wearing close to the same clothes, Kagome had on bell-bottom jeans with a school girl skirt on, a red and black 2PM shirt, had her hair up in a pony-tail, eye-liner plus silver eye-shadow on and her favorite high tops. Kagura had on a black trip-pants on that had a zipper close to the knee's that could come off and become a skirt, her black and white Big Bang shirt on, her hair in a half pony-tail, eye liner and her black high tops on. Kagura and Kagome blinked a few times "What…?" they asked at the same time. Sango, Ayame and Kanna laughed "Well I guess their closer than what we think" Ayame said jokingly, Kagome not really getting what they were saying looked at Kagura and laughed a little noticing that they are somewhat dressed the same.**

**After the little fun they all went out shopping for what girls love to shop for; clothes. They went to a store that looked like America's Hot Topic and loved all their colorful clothing. As they started looking around Sango laughed at this one shirt that had a funny face and said beside it "Love kids love this, or else they will kill you with spoons" As she went to show the others Kana convince Sango to buy it since it describes her personality well. Sango narrowed her eyes at Kanna but shrugged it off and bought it. Ayame bought some new pants, Kagura bought two shirts with her favorite anime character on it, Kana bought a red shirt that said "Love me or else I'm going to get Bob" and some pants to go with it, Kagome bought some new high tops with a shirt that said "Little princess wanting to break free".**

**After they got done shopping they went out to eat at this restaurant that no one could pronounce. After they order what they wanted they all sat there joking around with each other "Man Kags I'm so glad you're better, it wasn't the same without you!!!" Sango said hugging her sister, Kagome laughed and hugged her back "Yeah I know you guy were probably dying of boredom!" Kagome jokingly said but Kanna nodded agreeing with her who made everyone but Kanna laughed. While eating Kagura's cell started to ring, as she picked it up she started to blush a little, Ayame laughed "Let me guess, Sesshy?" Kagome not really getting what was going on "Why would Sesshomaru be calling you?" she asked blinking a few times.**

**Sango busted out laughing "Wow sis I knew you were slow at times but come on!" Kagura shook her head and answer her cell and started talking to Sesshomaru. Kagome smiling "Their dating?" Kanna shook her head "Yeah I think for a week now maybe?" She said unsure on the exact time when they started dating. After Kagura got done talking to Sesshomaru she looked at Kagome "What…did I do something?" she asked confused on why she was staring at her, Kagome shook her head "Nope…just shocked that I didn't know about you two until now is all" Kagura gasp "Oh my god!!! I'm sorry I thought I told you forgive me!!!" she said bowing her head a few times, Kagome shook her head "Nope I feel so unloved, no one telling me this" she said acting like she was crying, Kagura waved her arms in front of her "ITS NOT LIKE THAT DONGSAENG!!!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how Kagura's reaction was.**

**Kagura's mouth dropped "Wait…erg I'm so stupid!!" Kagura said finally getting that Kagome was joking with her. After they got done eating they walked back to the apartment. While walking, Kagome wasn't really paying attention to where she was going; like always. She was sitting there telling Ayame a funny story and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. She looked up and seen some guy standing over her "Oh crap! I'm sorry miss!" he said holding his hand out. Kagome blinked a few times and took it "Uh…its fine…it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going" she said brushing herself off. The guy looked at her and smiled "Wait…your dating JiYong aren't you?" the guy asked. Kagome, Kanna, Ayame, Kagura and Sango all stared at him shocked.**

**"Uh…how'd you know about that?" Kanna asked, Kagura smacked her in the back of the head "KANNA!!!" she said angrily, Kanna rubbing the back of her head mouthed "What?" The guy turned back to Kagome "So you are?" Kagome rolling her eyes at Kanna looked at the guy "What do you want?" they guy laughed "Sorry I should've introduce myself, I'm Se7en. I trained Big Bang while they were starting out." Kagome blinked a few times "Se7en….man people have weird stage names here" Sango narrowed her eyes at her sister "Sis…you said that out loud" Kagome giggled nervously "Sorry about that but uh nice to meet you" she said holding her hand out, Se7en shook it "Nice to meet you as well."**

**Se7en looked at the girls "Mind if I escort you ladies back home?" Kagura knowing more about Se7en more than the others nodded "Sure and while you're walking us back you can tell us all the stories you know about the guys!" Se7en laughed and nodded. They all started walking back towards the girl's apartment. Once they got there Ayame invited Se7en into the apartment, he agreed and walked in. As Kagura was fixing some tea for everyone Se7en and the others were in the living room chatting. Se7en looked at Kagome and laughed a little "You really don't look sick to me. InuYasha was telling me you could hardly stand without feeling dizzy" Kagome smiled "Yeah…I woke up this morning feeling a lot better."**

**After a few minutes of talking Se7en told the girl's that he had to get going and it was nice to meet them. They all waved bye and shut the door. Kagura and Ayame glared at Kanna "Gosh Kanna that could've been a total compete stranger and you would've gave Kags out!" Kanna shrugging "Sorry…I didn't think they were keeping their relationship a secret." Sango bopping Kanna on the head "How could you not know! He's an R&B singer, famous! If his fans found out that he's dating someone it could be hell for her!!" Kanna lowering her head "Sorry…I wasn't thinking straight" and they all agreed. Later that night while Ayame and Kagura were fixing dinner Kanna and Sango were in the dining room getting things ready while Kagome was in her room getting changed for the night.**

**Once Kagome was changed into her night clothes her cell phone started to ring, as she walked over to her night stand and picked it up she saw that it was Dr. Hung. She answered it.**

"**Annyunghaseyou Dr. Hung"**

"**Annyunghaseyou Kagome, uh I just received you're test results a few minutes ago"**

"**Oh really? Well I'm fine now. I woke up this morning feeling a lot better" **

"**Oh? Well that's good to hear." A moment of silence**

"**Dr. Hung?"**

"**Oh sorry I was just taking another look at your results to make sure I wasn't seeing anything."**

"**Oh…is there something wrong?" Kagome asked now sitting down on her bed worried**

**"Kagome…I was wondering if you could come to my office tomorrow morning around 9 so we can talk about your results in person." **

"**At 9? Uh yeah sure…I'll be there"**

**After Dr. Hung gave her the address where his office was Kagome closed her cell and sat on the bed for a moment scared of what the results would be. She shook her head not wanting to worry her friends so she convince herself that it was nothing and that he just wanted to talk to her about her having the flue. She got up and nodded "Yeah…that's it…the flue…" she left her room and seen that everyone had already got things ready and it was time to eat. Kagome walked over and sat down, she told her friends that she has a meeting with Dr. Hung tomorrow at 9. They all looked around and told her that they were sorry but they already made plans. Kagome shook her head "It's fine, I'll ask Naraku to come with me since JiYong will be busy as well." With that they all went back to eating.**

**As soon as dinner was over Kagome walked to her room and closed the door, she walked over to her bed and sat down, picking up her cell and dialed SeungRi's number.**

"**Annyung Kags." **

"**Annyung Naraku"**

"**What's up?"**

"**Well Dr. Hung called and said I had to meet him tomorrow at 9 and all my friends are busy and so is InuYasha…so I was wondering if you would come with me?"**

"**Really!! Wow I thought you would've asked Miroku and not me!"**

"**Ah well you are my twin after all!" she said jokingly**

"**Yeah true that! Sure I'll come with you. I'll be there at 8:30 to pick you up, see you then Kags!"**

"**Alright can't wait, bai!" **

**After calling him she laid down on her bed looking at the ceiling, Sango walked in talking to Kagome thinking she was awake as she got closer she noticed that her sister was fast asleep. Sango shook her head and smiled "You can fall asleep fast sis" with that she got into bed and fell asleep as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Betrayal~**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Kagome got woken up by Kagura shaking her "Dongsaeng, wake up. Naraku is here." Kagome blinked a few times to wake herself up. She noticed Kagura standing over her and was shocked "What are you doing up this early?" Kagome asked her as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Kagura gasp "I don't sleep in all the time!" she defended herself; Kagome laughed a bit "Sorry I didn't mean it like that." Kagura sat down beside her and laughed a little "Yeah I know. I woke up because Sango, Kanna, Ayame and I are going to go shopping to get InuYasha a present" Kagome turned her head towards Kagura and was confused "A present…?" Kagura's mouthed dropped open "Kags, please tell me you didn't forget your own boyfriend's birthday next week?" **

**Kagome laughed nervously "Uh…no I just uh" she said trying to come up with an excuses but Kagura knew she forgot "KAGS!!! How could you forget his birthday?" Kagome laughed a little "Well since I've been sick I guess it just slipped my mind. After I get out of the doctor's office I'll ask Naraku to go shopping with me." Kagome said while throwing the covers off her and sitting at the side of the bed with Kagura. Kagome looked over at Kagura and blinked a few times, Kagura smiling not knowing what she was doing. "Uh…Unnie…I need to get dressed." Kagura got up laughing "Sorry! I totally forgot!!" as she walked to the door and shut it Kagome shook her head laughing a bit. Kagome walked to her closet trying to figure out what she was going to wear. She didn't really care of how she looked. She grabbed her trip pants, a long sleeves shirt with a hoodie on the back and got dressed.**

**After getting dressed and putting on her eye-liner she walked out of her bed room into the living room where everyone was at. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight she was seeing. Naraku was pinned down by Sango. Sango was holding a banana and was threaten to shove it up his nose, Kagura and Kanna were sitting beside them cheering her on while Ayame was taking pictures. Kagome stood there for a while before anyone even notice she was there. Sango looked up and smiled nervously "Uh hi there sis" she said hurrying to get off Naraku "I was just uh…" Nanaku stopped her "SHE WAS ATTACKING ME WITH A BANANA!!!" Kagome fell to the floor laughing "I know, I saw" she said in between laughs. Ayame turned towards Ayame "It's funny how this all started to. InuYasha made fun of her liken Shugo Chara" Kagome stopped laughing "You attacked him for that?" Sango just nodded and sat down glaring at Naraku.**

**Naraku dusted his self off "Ready to go?" he said glancing up at Kagome, Kagome sighed "Not really but we have to go so" she walked over to get her bag and put her shoes on "Let's go" Before they walked out the door Kagome turned back around to wave bye to her friends and they left. On the ride to the doctor's office Kagome was starting to feel nervous and Naraku could tell it, he looked over at Kagome and back to the road "Kags, don't worry about it. He probably wants to talk to you about your results or about you having the flue" Kagome nodded "I hope so. I always get scared when a doctor wants to talk to me about my blood test results" Naraku could understand how she's feeling, anyone would be nervous about getting their results back.**

**Once they got close to the office Naraku looked over at Kagome again and grabbed her hand "Just know if there is anything wrong we'll here for you" Kagome looked over at him and smiled "Thanks Naraku…really" before she knew it they were at the office. Kagome and Naraku both got out of the car and walked towards the door, Kagome looked at the door and took a step back, Naraku looked at her and put one arm behind her pushing her forward and opening the door for they could walk in. As they got inside Naraku walked to the lady and told him that Kagome is here for her meeting, the lady smiled and called the doctor. Before Naraku could go sit down the doctor walked out and called Kagome's name. SeungRi blinked a few times "Wow your fast doc" The doctor laughed a little and looked over at Kagome "I'm ready for you"**

**Kagome got up and walked towards the doctor and turned around and smiled at Naraku, the doctor put his arm behind Kagome's back and helped her go into his office. Once she got inside she took a sit in the chair in front of his desk. Dr. Hung walked over and sat down in his chair, she looked up and smiled at Kagome, Kagome nervously smiled back. Dr. Hung grabbed Kagome's results and looked at them again, Kagome could tell that it wasn't good news by his face expression. "Uh…Dr. Hung…?" Kagome finally spoke, Dr. Hung smiled "Sorry I blanked out a little." Kagome smiled "It...It's fine" **

**"Kagome, as you know we took some blood to test before you left us last time." Kagome just nodded**

**"Well…we got them in yesterday, that's why I didn't call you the night before." Kagome nodded again**

**"I'm sorry to tell you this" he paused for a moment and rubbed his forehead "I have some bad news for you" Kagome bit her bottom lip scared of what he was going to say. Dr. Hung looked up at Kagome with a sadden expression.**

**"Kagome, I'm sorry…but your test results showed you have lung cancer" Kagome's eyes widen "I…d…do what?" Kagome asked shocked. Dr. Hung got up and walked in front of his desk and sat down in front of Kagome "I'm sorry…." He paused again "They tested your blood three times to make sure that it wasn't playing tricks on them…but sadly all the results came back positive"**

**Dr. Hung didn't take his eyes off of Kagome, Kagome sat there, tears forming in her eyes "T…this can't be right" Kagome said in a low voice, Dr. Hung shook his head "We tested your blood more than once, I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome not moving from how she was, tears rolling down her cheeks. Dr. Hung couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He shook his head "I already made an appointment to get chemo…it starts tomorrow." Kagome's eyes didn't leave the desk, Dr. Hung went on "I want to get you in chemo as soon as we can. Before they start the chemo their going to check to see how bad the lung cancer is, if it's not that bad the chemo should remove most of the cancer." He sighed and bent down and looked at Kagome "Kagome…I know this is all shocking to hear but you have to let me know you're still here"**

**Kagome slowly looked up at him crying more now "Am I going to die?" Dr. Hung was shocked to hear the first thing to come out of her was that, he lowered his head "I'm not sure yet. I won't know anything until I find out more about the cancer" Kagome not moving, Dr. Hung feeling worse "Kagome…the appointment is at 9 tomorrow. Just come met me and I'll bring you to where the chemo is going to be at" He helped Kagome stand up "I'll see you tomorrow" Dr. Hung said while opening the door, he looked and saw Naraku coming towards them, Dr. Hung went from frowning to smiling in a heartbeat "Here she is Naraku. Take good care of her" Naraku noticing that she's crying looked at Dr. Hung and smiled "You bet." As Naraku and Kagome walked out of his office he opened the door for her and went to get in.**

**Once Naraku was settled he looked over at Kagome "So what did he say?" he asked while starting the car up, he looked over at her once more "Kagome…what did he say…your scaring me" Kagome sitting there, not moving or talking and tears falling down her cheeks. Naraku sighed and started to drive away. Kagome didn't move or talk on the way back to the hotel which was making Naraku more worried about Kagome. Once they got back to the hotel Naraku and Kagome walked through the door, Kagome walking like she just lost a loved one turned and saw that her friends was back from shopping. Sango and Kagura looked over at her and their smile turned into frowns after seeing how Kagome looked. Sango glared at Naraku "What the hell happen to my sister?" she yelled out. Naraku waved his hands in front of him "It's not me; she's been like this ever since she got out of the doctor's office!" Ayame got up and stood in front of Kagome and shook her.**

**Kagome didn't respond to her friend shaking her, Kanna and Kagura walked to Kagome and started yelling her name to get her attention. Sango, Kagura, Kanna and Ayame looked at Naraku "What did the doctor say to her?" they all asked him, Naraku shrugged "I wish I knew. She's scaring me…" Kanna looked down "She better get out of this…InuYasha and Kouga are coming soon to see what he said" Kagome's eyes widen "NO HE CANT COME!!!" Kagome fell to her knee's holding herself while crying "He can't….no…" Kagome's outburst scared her friends even more, Sango and Ayame went on their knees and started hugging Kagome "Kagome, what is wrong!" they asked, now crying as well. Naraku trying to hold in his tears looked away "Kagome what is going on?" He asked, Kagome just kept repeating herself.**

**As Sango and Ayame got Kagome standing up they heard a knock at the door, as Kanna went to go open the door Kagome slowly turns around and saw InuYasha walked towards her, Kagome not wanting to see him turned around and ran to her room, Sango running behind her got the door slammed in her face, as she tried to open the door she heard her sister locking it. InuYasha and Kouga not knowing what's going on looked at everyone shocked. Sango walked back into where everyone was standing and sighed "She locked the door" Kagura turned to InuYasha "Uh…she's been acting this way ever since she gotten out of the doctor office" InuYasha thinking the same as Sango turned towards Naraku and narrowed his eyes at him "What did you do to her?" **

**Naraku backing away knowing that InuYasha is very protective of her shook his head waving his arms in front of him "I didn't do anything I swear!" he tried pleading with InuYasha, Kouga looking at the two shook his head "InuYasha if he did anything to her he wouldn't be standing right now" he said looking at the girls, who was looking at them "What you mean by that?" Kanna said narrowing her eyes at Kouga, Kouga smiled "If he hurt Kags you four would be killing him at this moment" the girls looked at each other then back at Kouga and nodded. InuYasha sighing "Then what's wrong with her?" the only response he gotten was a shrug. InuYasha walked passed everyone and to where Kagome's room was at, he knocked on the door "Ae-gi…please open the door" nothing. He knocked once again "Kagome, sweetie please talk to me!" again nothing.**

**A few hours went by and InuYasha still trying to get Kagome to open the door, Kagura and Kouga looked at how hard he was trying to get her to talk to him "I wonder what's wrong with Kagome…this isn't like her at all" Kagura said laying her head down on Kanna's shoulder. Kanna sighed "Yeah….she always talks to InuYasha if not Sango so it's strange" Naraku playing with his cell phone looked over at InuYasha and back to his cell "I wonder if we called Dr. Hung if he'll tell us" Sango slapped him in the back of the head "Dumb ass, he can't tell us anything. It's a doctor rule" Naraku rubbed the back of his head "What the…I was just asking damn no need to kill me over it!" Kanna and Ayame couldn't help but laugh a little.**

**Back with InuYasha "Kagome, you're scaring me. Open the door please I'm begging you!" InuYasha was at the point of tears, he didn't know what is going on with his girlfriend and not knowing and being with her is scaring him. He banged on Kagome's bedroom door "Kagome damn it open the fucking door!" This scared everyone in the living room, Kouga and Naraku come running to where he was at "What the hell man!" Naraku said looking at InuYasha shocked to see that he would use that tone with Kagome. Kouga walked over to InuYasha and put his arm around him "She'll tell us what's wrong with her soon…just wait" InuYasha pushed him off "She won't even talk to me, I don't think she will tell anyone what's wrong with her" Naraku and Kouga looked down not knowing what else to say.**

**Since it was getting late the guys left and Sango slept on the couch since Kagome never unlocked the door. Sango heard a noise and opened her eyes she was shocked to see Kagome sitting in the chair looking at her crying a little. Sango sitting up making sure she wasn't seeing anything was relieved to see that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, she stood up and walked over to her sister and sat on the arm of the chair hugging her "What the hell is wrong?" Sango asked softly, Kagome looked up at her sister "I…breaking up with…InuYasha" Kagome said in between crying. Sango shocked and not believing what she was just told looked at her sister "You're kidding right?" Kagome shook her head "But why, you two are in love with each other. How can you just break it off with him like that?" Sango said now getting angry.**

**Kagome starting to cry more "I just have to! It's for the best" she said trying her hardest not to cry more but she sadly failed. Sango standing up at this point slapped her sister "You're fucking stupid if you're going to break his heart without a good enough reason!" Kagome shocked that her sister would even do a thing stood up and looked at her sister, Sango still angry rolled her eyes "What's the reason for you doing a stupid thing?" before Kagome knew it she already told Sango the reason "I have lung cancer alright!" Kagome put her hands over her mouth and Sango laughed a little "C…lung cancer?" she looked up at her sister and saw how she was acting and knew she wasn't lying. Sango sat down in the chair and shook her head "But you can cure that so everything's fine right?" Kagome shrugged "He doesn't know how bad it is..."**

**Sango still looking at her sister shook her head again "NO, you're fine. You're going to survive!" Kagome without saying anything went back into her room to await the next day. She couldn't go to sleep, she turned over and texted InuYasha saying that she needed to talk to him, InuYasha texted back saying that he would be at their hotel tomorrow at 11. After reading what he had sent Kagome started to cry. She didn't want to hurt the one person she held so close to her heart, but she had to. She didn't want to put him through the stress of her having cancer and also she didn't want him to see how she will look while doing chemo. She wanted him to remember her the way she looks now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Betrayal~**

**Chapter ten:**

**Kagome couldn't fall asleep that night, after getting out off chemo she went back to her room to see if she could get some sleep but sadly she couldn't stop thinking. She kept thinking of her having cancer and how she would be hurting InuYasha. She kept picturing his face after she broke up with him and she couldn't bare it but she had to do it. She turned over and saw that it was almost 11; she rolled back and started to cry a little knowing that it was almost time to break the one person that she loved dearly heart. She must've cried herself to sleep because before she knew it she heard a knock on her bed room door. She didn't move, she heard it again "Co...Come in" she said hoping it wasn't InuYasha, but it was. InuYasha opened the door and shut it behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down.**

**Kagome didn't turn around, InuYasha knew that something was up but didn't know what it was. They stay like that for a while not speaking. InuYasha getting nervous finally spoke "Uh…Kags…?" he turned his head over towards Kagome, she didn't move, he sighed and spoke again "Kagome…what's going on, you're freaking me out" again nothing. InuYasha shook his head and got on top of Kagome so that she could look at him. Kagome shocked by what he was doing tried to escape from his grasp but failed. She didn't want to look at him, InuYasha seeing this moved his hand to Kagome's cheek and moved her head so that she was now looking at him. She could feel the sadness in his eyes and it was breaking her heart even more. **

**"Kagome, please say something anything!"**

"**Get off me…please!" **

**"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!"**

**"I want to…" Kagome closed her eyes "Want to…" tears started to forum in her eyes "Break up…"**

**InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing; he lifted up shocked he laughed a little not believing her "C'mon Kags. Seriously, what's wrong?" Kagome now crying more, and still having her eyes closed "I…I'm telling the truth InuYasha" InuYasha's eyes widen, InuYasha has always called him Inu ever since they started dating, he knew that she was serious since she called him by his real name. He shook his head "No…it can't be…why?" he asked now starting to cry a little. Kagome pushing him off thinking of a reason for him to believe and she thought of one, one that will truly break his heart more than her just breaking up with him. InuYasha now on the floor looking up at Kagome.**

**Kagome slowly opening her eyes and seeing InuYasha on the floor not taking his eyes off her "Why…I thought we were doing great…" he asked yet again. Kagome shaking her head yelled out "BECAUSE IM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!! I HATE YOU; I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN GET OUT!!!" Kagome couldn't hold it anymore, she couldn't stop crying. InuYasha's mouth dropped after hearing what her reason was. He closed his eyes and shook his head "It can't be how you can just fall out of love with someone?" he asked now standing up walking towards Kagome. Kagome seeing this threw her pillow at him "DON'T YOU GET IT!!!" she yelled once again, this time her yelling drew attention and Kagura, Ayame, Sange and Kanna was at the door listening to every word that was being said.**

**"I NEVER LOVED YOU, I NEVER WILL EITHER. GET OUT!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled throwing her other pillow at him, InuYasha lowering his head smiled "I don't believe you and I never will Kags…whatever the reason is just know I still love you" after saying this InuYasha turned and walked out the door, leaving Kagome on the bed holding her hand over her chest. InuYasha stopped after seeing Sango, Kagura, Ayame and Kanna standing at the door looking like they were about to cry. InuYasha smiled, bowed and walked out the front door. Kagura, Kanna and Ayame ran into Kagome's room to see what the hell was going on but once they got there they could tell Kagome was heartbroken. Sango stayed in the hall way crying, knowing the real reason in why she broke it off with InuYasha and hated it. Kagura ran over to Kagome holding her in her arms "Kags, what the hell was that!" she asked trying to calm her friend down.**

**Ayame, Kanna and now Sango joining Kagura and Kagome on the bed, Kagome still holding her hand over her chest; tears falling from her eyes non-stop couldn't tell her friends why she did what she did. Sango looking half dead "She has lung cancer so she thought it'd be better if InuYasha wasn't around her during this time." Kagura looked over at her shocked to hear this and also seeing how Sango looked half dead, Kanna laughed "C'mon you expect us to believe she has cancer?" Ayame nodded; Kagura somehow knew that Sango wouldn't joke about something this serious. Kagome looking at her sister yelled "WHAT THE HELL I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE KNOWING!!!" Sango glared at her sister "Then why the hell did you tell me huh?" Kagome closed her eyes "I didn't mean to tell you! IT JUST SLIPPED OUT!" she yelled, Sango rolled her eyes "It doesn't matter, they know so deal with it!" **

**Ayame trying to calm both Kagome and Sango down and it didn't work, Kagome and Sango kept yelling at each other for a while before Sango ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. Kanna ran after Sango to make sure that she was ok, Ayame and Kagura still with Kagome looked over at her and could tell that she was beyond heartbroken. Kagura not really knowing what to say tried her best "Kags, even if you have cancer you're going to get through this alive and you'd be back with InuYasha in no time!" Ayame agreeing with her, but sadly Kagome knew other-wise. Kagome looked at Kagura and shook her head, remembering what Dr. Hung had told her earlier that morning. "Dr. Hung…said that I probably started to get lung cancer" she stopped for a little bit "Around three or four years ago…and that it's just now showing up on test" **

**Kagura and Ayame shocked "So what does that mean?" Ayame asked while sitting next to Kagome. "He said that my lungs aren't really in good shape with me having lung cancer and also brocades but he's going to have me do chemo for a month to see if that will kill the bad cells…then the beginning of next I'll go into surgery to get the rest off…" Kagura let out a sigh "So, you're going to live…?" she looked over at Kagome seeing her shrugging "He isn't too sure…" Ayame smiled trying to make her friends feel somewhat better "Well let's just hope for the best" both Kagura and Kagome nodded.**

**InuYasha walked through the door's to the practice room where Big Bang practice for their concerts. Kouga seeing that he finally showed up ran over towards him, as he got closer he could tell that something wasn't right "Yo…uh Inu…you alright?" Kouga asked, InuYasha looked up at him slowly and smiled while tears fell from his chin "I'm fine, why you ask?" Naraku and Sesshomaru joined Kouga and inuYasha, after seeing InuYasga crying Sesshomaru lowered his head "Something happened with Kagome?" Naraku looked at InuYasha, to Sesshomaru and back to InuYasha "She still hasn't talked to you?" Naraku asked thinking that she still was acting the same from yesterday.**

**InuYasha shook his head "She broke up with me" they all were shock to hear this, they thought everything was fine between the two "What do you mean? I don't believe it!" Kouga said shaking his head "You probably miss understood her!" Naraku added "Did she give you a reason why?" Sesshomaru asked knowing that InuYasha wasn't lying to them. InuYasha looked to the other side of the room "Where's Ruko?" he asked slowly walking away "Oh, he's spending time with his mom I think" JInuYasha nodded, Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha's wrist "Did she give you a reason Inu?" Sesshomaru asked, Kouga hurried to where they were at and stopped in front of InuYasha "Yeah, she couldn't of had broken up with you for nothing" InuYasha lowering his head, crying a little more "She said she never was in love with me…and that she never wanted to see me again"**

**The guys couldn't believe what he just said, Naraku getting mad "What, that's fucked up! How could she say something so cold?" Kouga putting his arm around InuYasha to comfort him "She has to have a real reason, this doesn't sound like her!" Sesshomaru agreeing with Naraku "Yeah, we all know her and we all know that she truly was in love with InuYasha so she must be hiding something" InuYasha hiding his face in Kouga's shoulder started to cry a little bit more "L…lets drop it" Kouga said noticing that InuYasha didn't want to talk about this any farther. The guys nodded and sat down trying to make their leader, friend feel a little better than what he was. Sesshomaru letting Kouga being his goofy self walked away from the three to call Sango. As he got away enough so that no one would hear him he dialed her number.**

**"Sango…?"**

**"Yeah…hi Sesshomaru…what's up?"**

**"Are you ok…you sound upset?"**

"**I'm fine…is everything ok with you?"**

**"Oh yeah everything's fine with me…but InuYasha just told me Kags broke up with him….i don't believe the reason she gave him…I was wondering if you could tell me the truth?"**

**"Uh…I don't think it's my place to tell you…If Kagome wants to tell you then she can but I'm not getting bitched at again for telling someone the truth about it"**

**"Oh, ok I understand. Is she home still?"**

**"Most likely, yeah."  
"Alright, I'll call her. I'll see you later."**

**Sesshomaru hung up with Sango and dialed Kagome's number hoping to hear the truth in the break up between his good friends. He waited for a bit and no one answered, he shrugged it off and tried it again, this time Kagome answered sounding worse than InuYasha and Sango put together.**

**"Se....ssh....omaru?"**

**"Uh yeah it's me…you ok Kags?"**

**"Yeah, let's go with that…:**

**"Ok…uh…hey are you busy tomorrow at 12?"**

**"Not that I know of…why?"**

**"Will you meet me in the park so we could talk?"**

**"Um…sure…ok…I'll see you then"**

**Kagome hung up with Sesshomaru and buried her face into her bed, since her pillows still lay on the floor. Sesshomaru shook his head after hanging up with Kagome, he looked up at his friends and saw that neither Kouga nor Naraku could get InuYasha to smile or laugh. He knew that he had to find the real reason in Kagome breaking up with InuYasha but wondered if he was doing the right thing in doing so. He sighed and got up to join his friends. After hours of practicing they decided to go back to their apartment and get ready for the next day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**{Sorry, i dont really know much about lung cancer and what not...i probably should've looked up info. about it but oh well i really hope you enjoy this fiction/chapter. Thank you for reading+commenting on this fiction^_^ Sorry for not updating soon enough. Enjoy!}**

**~Betrayal~**

**Chapter Eleven: **

**The next day came by fast for Kagome; she hardly slept, every time she closed her eyes she kept picturing InuYasha's face. Seeing the hurt in his eyes. She turned over and glanced over at her alarm clock seeing that it was almost time to get up for chemo. She sighed and threw her covers off her; she looked around seeing that Sango wasn't there. She sat on the edge of the bed and wonder if she should dress up since she would be going straight in seeing Sesshomaru after chemo. She stood up and decided not to since she wasn't in the dressing up mood. She put on jogging pants that were a little baggy; a long t-shirt that Kouga had given her on her birthday. She went to the restroom to put her hair up in a pony-tail and walked out into the living room seeing all of her friends watching TV.**

**Once her friends noticed she was there they all stared at her, she could feel the sadness in her friends but shrugged it off and went to go sit down next to Kanna. Kagome glanced over at her sister and could tell that she was still acting the same from yesterday. Kagome sighed as she looked up at the clock seeing that it was almost time for her to leave for chemo. As she got up Kanna grabbed her shirt "D…do you want one of to go with you?" she asked feeling unsure in her question. Kagome smiled "I'm good. I have to meet up with Sesshomaru after chemo so its fine" with that Kanna let go and Kaogme went to go get her shoes on. Before she walked out the door she heard Sango calling for her "Yeah?" Kagome said turning around "About yesterday…sorry" Kagome smiled at her sister "its fine…we all was stressing so no worries" with that Kagome walked out the door walking out of the hotel and going to the hospital.**

**Once Kagome arrived Dr. Hung smiled at her "You look a little better today" Kagome smiled at him "I guess so" Dr. Hung and Kagome walked to the room that they were doing the chemo, as they got everything ready Dr. Hung could tell something was on Kagome's mind. "Kagome, mind telling me what's wrong?" he asked while looking at her paper work. Kagome looking forward "Uh…" "Kagome, I know I'm only your doctor, but I'm also a very good listener" Kagome looked over at him "I broke up with InuYasha…" Dr. Hung was shocked by this, even he knew that they shared a good relationship "May I ask why?" he asked sitting down in the chair next to her, Kagome looking at the floor "I don't want him seeing what the chemo will do to me…" Dr. Hung eyes widen "Does he even know you got cancer?" Kagome shook her head no "Are you going to tell him?" again, she shook her head no.**

**Dr. Hung looked upset "Kagome…" but before he could say anything else she stopped him "I don't want him to stress over this. He already has the stress of being in a band…he doesn't need to stress over his girlfriend; er ex having cancer…I want him to remember me how I looked before I start losing my hair and looking sickly." Dr. Hung lowered his head "He has the right to know that the girl he loves has cancer" Kagome now crying a little "Why…if I don't make it out of this then what's the point in telling him?" Dr. Hung scooting the chair closer to Kagome "What if you make it out of this…you going to tell him then?" Kagome shook her head "If I make it out alive what's the point in telling him that I could've died" Dr. Hung not agreeing with Kagome sighed "So either way, you're not going to tell him?" Kagomenods "He doesn't need to stress over me"**

**After the chemo was all done and over with Kagome waved bye to Dr. Hung, but before she could walk out the door Dr. Hung stopped her "Kagome…I know you're thinking you're helping InuYasha by not telling him, but in the long run you're going to hurt him even worse" Kagome smiled at him a little "I rather him not knowing, I know if he finds out he's going to be mad, upset or both and I rather him be upset or mad at me" with that Kagome bowed and jogged out the front doors leaving Dr. Hung there upset. Kagome is now on her way to meet Sesshomaru but he texted her changing the meeting place, now it's by where he practices. He told her that the others are out and wouldn't show up so it's a good place to meet without everyone hearing them. As Kagome got closer she started to feel sick, Dr. Hung told her that after the chemo she would probably feel sick but Kagome didn't think it would hit her this quick, she walked over to a trash can she saw and got sick. After all that sickness Kagome started back walking towards where Sesshomaru had told her to go.**

**Once Kagome arrived she saw Sesshomaru sitting on the hood of his car, she laughed a little seeing how Sesshomaru was dancing a little and didn't notice that she was even close to him, as she got closer she tapped Sesshomaru on his shoulder, Sesshomaru jumped off his the hood of his car and put his hand over his heart after realizing it was only Kagome "You scared me Kaggie" Sesshomaru said laughing a little, Kagome smiled "Wasn't trying to" after a small chit chat Sesshomaru finally got to the point "Kaggie…I know you probably don't want to talk about it but…" he paused for a moment to find the right words "I know and so does everyone that knows you know that you wouldn't break up with JInuYasha." Kagome looked down "I gav-"but Sesshomaru stopped her "Yeah a bogus reason of why you wanted to break it off. I'm not that stupid as the others…there's a reason behind it." Kagome looked up at him and blinked a few times, Sesshomaru went on "I know you better then you think Kaggie…you were truly in love with InuYasha and for you to go and do something like this, must be a reason; a good reason behind it all"**

**Kagome looked back down "There's not a reason behind it…it's the truth" Sesshomaru laughed and shook his head "Yeah…you accept me to believe that?" He turned and saw Kagome nodding "Well I don't. C'mon tell me why you did it!" Sesshomaru said in a whine. Kagome stood up "I think I should go now" she turned towards Sessahomru and bowed, turned back around and tried to run away but was stopped by Sesshomaru grabbing her arm. She turned her head towards him "Sesshomaru…please…." Sesshomaru looking more determined than ever shook his head "Tell me now Kagome, what the hell is going on!" Kagome shook her head, tears slowly started to forum in her eyes. She hated having Sesshomaru; her older brother being like this. "I mean it Kagome, TELL ME!" he started to raise his voice. Kagome biting her bottom lip and shook her head again "I can't…" was all she said, Sesshomaru not accepting her answer pulled her around to where they were she was facing him "Kagome, you got JInuYasha crying over what you said to him, Miroku thinking you just used him, Kouga trying his best to back you up, Naraku not knowing which side to choice, and also you got your friends sounding weird like they're upset about something" he stopped for a minute to calm down "So I know something is going on NOW TELL ME!"**

**Kagome now has tears falling off her chin "So you all think that I'm the bad person here? That I wanted to break inuYasha's heart the way I did?" Kagome said trying not to cry as much, Sesshomaru shocked by her answer looked down "No one thinks you're the bad person in this. We're just lost in why you would do it" Kagome yanked her arm out of Sesshomaru's grasp "Yeah right. You all think I am. I hurt your best friend, brother, the leader of Big Bang so of course you all think that I'm the bitch that enjoyed breaking his heart" Sesshomaru even more shocked got a little mad "What the fuck Kagome, no one said that!" he raised his voice once more "We all are shocked that you even did the shit you did. We all have a little feeling deep down inside that's telling us there's more into this that you're not telling but I'm the only one that you're close to other than InuYasha so I thought that you would at least tell me what's the fucking problem!"**

**Kagome wiping the tears away from her eyes looked at him with her eyes narrowed "You thought wrong! Now have a nice day Mr. Sesshomaru." Kagome tried once more to get away but failed once again, Kagome grabbed her arm and pined her to the wall "Kagome, I don't know what your problem is and to be honest I'm getting tired of your bitching. You never acted like this unless you're trying to keep someone away and just to let you know you'll never push me away. I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me!" Kagomeclosed her eyes, she could feel herself about to tell him but she had to try and stop herself, but once again she failed in doing that also. Kagome, still having her eyes closed spoke loudly "I have fucking lung cancer. I broke it off with InuYasha so that he wouldn't have to stress over something like this since he has to stress about Big Bang and I don't want him seeing me when I get really into chemo, I want him to remember me the way I am now!!!!" she broke down crying "I really do love him, and only want the best for him. I hate that I broke his heart, I hate it so damn much that it's eating me up inside more than me having cancer!" **

**Kagome standing there crying, Sesshomaru not believing what he was told blinked a few times, he laughed to his self "Y…I know you're not lying…who would lie about such things?" he dropped his arms around Kagome and scratched the back of his neck "Lung cancer…" he said to his self, he looked at Kagome seeing how she was, he felt bad he knew he was the cause for this; for her breaking down. Kagome opened her eyes "Yeah…the doctor said I had it for three or four years" she wiped the tears away "But it just now wanting to show up on test results" Sesshomaru sighed "I understand why you didn't tell InuYasha…but…" Kagome shook her head "I know…he needs to know…but he doesn't…he needs to worry about his career and not me so please Sesshomaru I'm begging you! Don't tell InuYasha about this, don't tell anyone!" Sesshomaru sighed "Ok ok…I won't tell anyone…"**

**Kagome tried her best to smile "Thank you Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru hugged Kagome he couldn't resist seeing her this upset, she was like a little sister to him and to see her this upset broke his heart just as much as him seeing InuYasha upset. Kagome pulled away from the hug, and went to unhook the necklace that Kagome had given her on her birthday, she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand put the necklace in it. Sesshomaru shook his head "Kagome i-" but got cut off by Kagome "I want you to hold this for me…this will be my drive to get through having cancer alive…I want you to give it to me once I get better" Sesshomaru blinked a few times, looking at the necklace then back up at Kagome "You sure?" Kagome nods "Please" with that Sesshomaru put the necklace around his neck and smiled at her "Of course" Sesshomaru hugged Kagome bye and watched her walk away, little did he know that they was being watched from afar. **

**InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku and Naraku came walking up to Sesshomaru "What the fuck was that?" JInuYasha asked pissed, Sesshomaru looked confused "What do you mean?" he asked taking a step back seeing all of them walking behind InuYasha, InuYasha laughed a little "Kagome and you, what the fuck?" he asked trying to calm his self down the best that he could, Miroku noticing that it wasn't working step closer to the two just in case. Sesshomaru looked down remembering that he promised he wouldn't tell anyone the real reason. "Nothing's up with it" Sesshomaru said hoping that he would drop the subject. Kouga and Naraku now closer to the two as well looked at Sesshomaru shocked that he was lying to InuYasha, InuYasha bit his bottom lip and laughed again "You suck at lying man. Why do you have her necklace that I gave to her?" InuYasha said looking at the necklace around his neck. Sesshomaru couldn't think of a reason other than one that would make JInuYasha upset even more "I asked her out. She gave this to me so that she wouldn't have anything to remember you by" **

**InuYasha, Kouga, Naraku, Miroku and even Sesshomaru were shocked to hear what came out of his mouth. InuYasha shook his head "Y…you're dating Kagome" he got closer to Sesshomaru "MY FUCKING EX, THE GIRL THAT I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH?" InuYasha yelled out, Miroku got in the middle of the two "Look Inu, I'm sorry! I didn't think she would've said yes" Kouga looking at Sesshomaru "Why would you even ask her out?" he asked and Naraku nods "Yeah, you know that InuYasha still has feelings for her" Sesshomaru sighs "I like her…I'm sorry that I didn't wait longer but…I couldn't wait" with that InuYasha punched Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru backed up a little, placing his hand over his cheek where InuYasha had hit him at. Miroku, Naraku and Kouga were shocked that he would do something like this. "YOU FUCKING TRADER!" InuYasha yelled out, Miroku held him back, Sesshomaru somewhat mad at this point walked up towards InuYasha and punched him in the stomach "Trader, me? No you're the one who didn't fight for her! If you truly love her then you would've fight damn it!"**

**Kouga and Naraku held Sesshomaru back "C'mon on now! Don't let a girl get in between you're friendship!" Naraku yelled out trying to get his voice heard from the two yelling but didn't work InuYasha glared over at Sesshomaru "You're dead to me! HOW FUCKING COULD YOU!" after a few minutes of them arguing back and forth and throwing some more punches in InuYasha pushed Miroku off him and kicked the trash can close to him and stormed off flipping Sesshomaru off while walking away. Sesshomaru wiping some blood off his lips looked at the others who were shaking their head at him "I wouldn't think you would do this man" Miroku said while running after InuYasha. Kouga and Naraku looked at the ground then to Sesshomaru "I know you have a reason why you're dating her…I just don't understand it" Naraku said walking to the car "Come on Kouga. Let's get going." Kouga looked at Sesshomaru waved and ran to get inside the car.**

**Sesshomaru decided he should call Kagome to let her know what is going on, he grabbed his cell out of his pocket and dialed her number**

**"Annyung?" **

**"Kagome…it's me"**

**"I know, caller I.D"**

**"I just thought I'd let you know I probably messed things up more"**

**"What you mean?"**

**"I told InuYasha and the others that we were dating. I knew you didn't want me to tell them the truth so I said the first thing that came to my head"**

**"Wait…how'd they know I was even talking to you?"**

**"They saw us talking, I guess they were there for a while they didn't hear what was said they just saw you giving me you're necklace that InuYasha had given you…and they took it the wrong way"**

**"Oh…its fine…maybe this will get InuYasha to stop talking to me…"**

**With that they both hung up, InuYasha placed her cell down on her bed and shook her head "Sesshomaru why did you say that…now he's going to be mad at you more than anything!" Kagome punched her bed "You should've just let him be mad at me!" Sesshomaru finally got home, InuYasha wasn't there. As he put his stuff back he sat down beside Kouga "InuYasha won't be coming home tonight…I think he said he's staying over at Se7en's place" Sesshomaru nods "He won't forgive me huh?" Kouga shook his head "Not anytime soon…I don't think Miroku will either." Sesshomaru nods again "Figures" they left it as that. Sesshomaru walked into his room that he shared with inuYasha, he shook his head "Why the hell did I say that for?" with that he fell asleep thinking of how he was going to get through this.**


End file.
